Light and Dark DEUX: The New Adventures of Dark Soichiro
by D'arkTorgam'i
Summary: What if Light and Dark: The Adventures of Dark Yagami has a sequel where Soichiro get his memory back (EDIT DEUX: ... AN LIVE!)? Now it does LOL! EDIT: Contanes Khoas and Enoby an Awesome de Britannya!
1. An epicer beganing of ACTIONER!

It was a rained dey ftor manny tim lups in The Adventures of Dark Yagami. Twas b4 d ventz oof chapteR1 boot passed cahpter48 n dah loup. ALLTEHLAPSNTIEMWEEKENDTHEBERYFABRICKFTIEMUNTILUHRI FFOPEN! Then Soichiro fond a new game.

"The Hunger Noat Geamz!?" he surpised. "It sonds so... familyear." He toke geme n beegun pley.

IN THE HUNGER NOTE GAMES: THE GAME

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

IT WAS BLUD! AND HE HAD TWO BREADSORDS BIT STULE ASD IAMOUN MAKENG DIEMON BREADSORDZ!

DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN WIN!? I CONFDENT NUF TWO GAVE UN BREADSORD AND ID STIL WAN! TRY ME, DARCUS TAYLOR YAGAMI!

"Darcus?" Soichiro ponded. "He sounds liek my own sun!"

"Ill kill yo and lean how to eet Blood Bananas so you cant eep nun! LOL!" Dark shooted back!

(AN: I'm gun give this fic a sountrek, so when you see a Soundtrack Noet, oar SN b red toos play teh sung n yur ipod r utoop! BECOS EATS AWESOME!1111!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX666666666666666666666666666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX :3)

(SN: "Confdunce en teh Dalmination" Valkirye Profl)

Blud and Dark were slash. Slash and slash went breadsord until sparks from breadsord were slass2! YOU THINK YOU WIN! I BEHEAD YOU LIKE LAST TIM! Blud rorrd while smooshing blood bananas en hus moth whiff purrfact akursee!

"LOLNO" Soichiro mustachiated with his menlie stash!

"Dark... Slash... ROYAL!" Dark gave off slash an Blud slashed in half! "My naym is Dark Yagami and I have Conkered the Hunger Games!"

"AWESOME" shout Soichiro. Hewuz varie happi! :)

BUT THEN THE GAME SPOKE

"Remember... remember... Samanther..."

AND THEN AN AWESOME ENERGY CAME OUT! SOICHIRO SHOTTED BLUD'S MEMORY BOM OUT HIS BRAN INTO SPACE-TIM ANNE TEH TIEMLENNE SHIFT ALL LIKE WAVY AN STUFF!

"My name... is Dark Yagami! My wiff is Samanther! But Im Soichiro nao an mah sun who is yunger mii have nayme Dark Yagami, so I call self Dark Soichiro!"

AND A NEW ADVERTURE BELLGIN!

But he did not yet kno... the broken timlop HAD CHANGED TIME FOREVER AND THOSE CHENGES WOOD BE FOREVER AN NEW ADVENTSHURE MENS NOOW AN OLE FOE AN UDDER OL FOE WOOD RETTER!

TOBI CON-TIN-YOOD! PLEEZE REVEIW! OR DON'T BOAT STEEL REED! LOL!


	2. WE BLOOD WIF TEH UTHORS!

AN: Get it? Coarse blood es liek ketchup wits lik cache up! LOL!

SUMWERE

Now that he was no longer the rei incarNate offL, Near could now liev happy AN HE WAZT ARWAES NEAR OMG CAB U BEELEAF TAHT!?

"I aren't always NEAR... I'll find a nu pon masheen to STAHP U DARCUS OR MY NAME ISN'T NEAR!" Near loled. The broakn tiemluup CREmATED THE INNERDIMNSHIONALL RIFF AND NEAR PULLED OUT FROM IT... ... ...TEDDIE!

Teddie shooted bare ponds like NUCLEARS at Dark Yagami (AN: I need use Dark Yagami and Dark Soichiro full naym so I done got confoos SOZ!) and D. Yagami feel to his knees waffer heering "BearSoNa!" 900113374269 Tims. "YOU WIN THIS ROUND NEAR" he angered and punch playground which cause the kiddies to scarred but Dark Yagami dussnet curr. Teddie tehn jump bak to the riff an' they were GudBi! "Hay Dark, you ever fort ur not just gay (OMG! NEAR NOW NOES DARK IS GAY! WHODI'VE FORT!?) but sekretlai Yor bai?"

"HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE THAT!? NOW I CAN BE GAY WHILE BEING STRAIGHT AND ICON SEX EVERII1 NAOTO DAY AND NUNKEN MIKE FUNOFF MII!" Dark happied.

BACK WITH TEDDIE

"I am the beary berry best punzor n tehh wulrd!" ex clammed Teddie!

"KICK SOME ICE!" Twas Mr. Friez form Batmen n Robben cos he's the only 1 who ken maek panz COOL and AWESOME cos his AH-NULD!

BACK AT THE BRITAN PLACE!

It was a regular day at Watari House except it was now Watari Palace and the Watari Mobile was a Watari NASBUS with EXTRA NUCLEARS AND NUCLEAR RAILGUNS THAT SHOOT BULLET TRAINS OF BULLETS OF NUCLEAR!

"OH BUGGER! ANOTHER SODDING DAY WITH NO NU NOOSE!" buggered Queen Watari Bumblesnoot III.

"Wood sum sexing maek Yu fill beater?" asciied King Shakespeer. THEY'RE NOT SLASH COS WATARI IS QUEEN!

"BLOODY HELL I'LL SODDING DO IT!" Watari showeted as hi sexed whiff Shakespeer.

"URGENT NEWS!" explodded uh voyce froo the doar. It was... PRIME MINISTER TIOSEAFJ!

"WHAT IS IT!?" the munerchs upset.

"The emprah has call!" A screen float into room with face that was talk.

"TIS I, EMPRAH CHARLES ZI BRITANNIA! IN ORDER TO CONKER TEH WORD I KNEAD YOOS ON TEH JOB!"

"ONIT!" sayed the King and Queen. They entered there plot room with theyre devlopped NUCLEAR NOTE which was the strongest DEATHNOTE cos it kiled wiff NUCLEARS!

They got out the globe of Britannia which canteened all of America which they oozed to colnyze the Japan place (THAT'S WHY DARK YAGAMI IS IN AMERICA AND JAPAN AT THE SAME TIEM! LOL!)

They also had saved a special GEASS NOTE that gave people new Geass when the wrot in teh noet. BUT NOW WAS NOT THE TIEM TO USE IT!

MEANWHILE IN FAR OFF SPACE

(SN: "N-Gage teh Enmii" Xenublad)

Two brave fitters were baddul en space! It was... ... ...,...AWESOME ZI BRITANNIA AND MAO ZEDONG!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN READ YOUR EVERY MOVE!" Mao evilled as he shoed iff Mind-Reader Geass. "BUT I CAN MAKE YOUR EVERY MOVE!" Awesome awesomed, and he made Mao hit self while Awesome wuz lik "Why you hitting Yor safe?" as Mao could onlee look in humiliate.

"BUT I HAVE ANTI-MIND CRTL GEASS TOO!" Mao unleashed third Geass an hein kontrl 'gain! "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME AND CHARLES AND OUR MINIONS AND OUR SUPREME EMPRAH WHO LIEVES BOVE US REGGIELORE EMPRASH!"

"SUPREME EMPRAH!?" Awesome shocked. "WHO IS HE!?""

MEANWHILE AT THE MALL

It was a dark corner. There trials of blood and peelied blood bananas and some skulls too. At the corner bled... BLUD! CEPT HE HAD CHANGED FROM TIEMLOUP SO HES NOW NU-BLUD LEEK NU-METAL!

"AND I FORT EH NO LONGER NEEDED STUPID QUOTES TO SPEEK!" Nu-Blud enangered as he rubbed his bloddy moth. Those chocolate apples pack great poncho on the moth, even when diped n blod esense uf blood banana lol.

On the other side wher Ruyk n Mello, who war wold fammos choclate appul sellsmen and gleed about it cos they were rich. Mello also enjoyed his neu lif as Lady Gagami, a fab cozzin oof teh Yagami's who wuved to woo croeds wih his BAD ROMANCE NOTE which cold L-So maek bad romans if he fell li ket but he reely didnt. He also sold his cloths as a collecters idum so Dark Yagami just bought a perfect set 'stead of killing Mello cos he cod.

WE HAVE EVEN MOAR PEEPS TO BLOOD WITH NECKS TIME! TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. BLOOD SUMMER! MAYBE SOME OTHER STUFFS!

AN: THIS CHOPTER TOKAWHEEL 2 WRIT GUIZE! I ben ploying pearsit eve DEUX and I Reach Disc DEUX and get into lab, but my memory got crumptd lik Blud's memory bom. Cold the Innerddimensonal Riff half pootis in the mordis (I-NO eats a Viduh bud off corpse es su ded Eh culted a mordees!)! SOZLOL!

**BACK AT ATARI PALLUS** (It's almost lik phallus, getet? LOL!)

L was avving candies and Near was njoyg the tim! Mello was on break an there was a knick n teh dur! It was... ...MISA!

"BETTER USE MY BAD ROMANCE NOTE!" Mello exposited as he turdend too... SAYU LADY GAGAMI!

"How wunderful to meat yoo Sayu! Lets sex on the Watari Bed!" They sexed ond fludds spilled all over and they got all swaeti form teh sexu! Den L end Neer rekurded the photage an' souled it for porn! ;)

"Shoulder maek un foorsoom?" sayed Mizzer. The dudes get so exited that there man-thingys grew to the sizz f Dark's (not D'UARQ or NuBlud cos that's wey 2 beg4dem LOL!)!

"wait a momen" jacked L. "I feenk Watari an Shakespeer r up to no gud!" Then trouble started making in the neighboorhewd liek n duh sogn! :)

**_BACK WITH DARK SOICHIRO_**

Dark Soichiro was tarking to Dark Yagami about the troof off teh pats. "WTF!?" Dark Yagami ORLY'd, so he cot a skur en hus chessed cos Soichiro wood get one too flore pruf!

**EXCEPT SOICHIRO GOT NO SKARRED!**

"DAFUQ!?" Soichiro exclamated.

Juts then someone spoked, "Icon explan." It was... LIGHT YAGAMI!

"YooC, eff we wore en teh timloop, Dark Yagami dieing 4gewd woud kel Dark Soichiro DEUX. Now teh lo'ps brokkedd, sew yewtwo arr pairdockses: difent copies off teh sim purrson!" Light scienced.

"But if NuBlud is teh footur yoo, den..." Soichiro scienced wiff Lite's PSYensing.

"Teh seme RURU app lyes!" Ligh tconculedd.

**MEANWHILE WITH SHAKESPEER AND WATARI**

"We have a nuwepon!" Charles zi Britannia evilled. We habe the militarry strungth off Hog Wart's, commended bi teh moss powrofl wezard off dem ail... VERON DRUSLY!"

"THE SODDING YAGAMIS, NO... THE WORD EES OARS!" evilled the back Queen.

"WHATEH FON TOBI HEAD!

THE YAGAMIS ART DEAD!" pomed the King.

The entire urrmii assemballed. There wos magical dudes n checks with costume NUCLEAR wands and Womping Willoes with NUCLEARS on the sides and MAGICAL NASBUSES WITH NUCLEARS! General Vernon Dursly woz et teh commund wiff TIOSEAFJ having a PRIME seet and the assembled miltry. THE WORD WAS GON BEE ROKKED HARD AND MEBBEE DED BUT WHO KNOS!

**_BACK ON TEH NU PLANET OF NEW BLOOD CUALED NUPLANET NUBLUD!_**

"**IT FEELS SO GOD TO BE BACK WIF ALL THE BLOOD BANANAS!**" NuBlud evilled like an evil wood wenhi felled varri evil cos hes evil!

Blud loked at hiss ultimawepon. It was a shinny red buttorn wid onword, thatitredd... "raspephabio"!

**_BACK TO TEH YAGAMIS_**

"One lass noet," Lgiht mentonned. "Almoss every Yagami clonn has goen messung. Thart one was... DAWN!"

Dawn burst fruity ruum and shotted "MY NAME IS DARKNIGHT YAGAMI!" So everyone decaded too colham Darknight Yagami frum des ponton!

**THIS WILL BE CONTINUED! PEASEL RAKE DNA REVUOEW!**


	4. Darkemian raspephabio

**HOGWART"S MILITARY ****_ANSEMBALLS!_**

"Tak dis GeazNoet und brong ouse teh stringest amy N da word!" Watari syaed as he/she (AN: I can't tell cos Watari ees Qeuen SOZLOL!) assed teh GN 2 Veron.

"**_ALL STUDES OFF HOGWARS! YOU SHALL ALL BE EQUIPPEB WIFE TWO GEASS: AL ASER GEESE AN NUCLEAR GEEZ!_**** AXEPCEPT MI TOO LEED COMMONDAORES!**" All teh normml Hugwurts stooduns ware urmd wet geass, andda DUEX commendorts appered. Thay wore... ... ... ... HAIRY POTERE! AND... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ENOBY NUT MERY SU D'UHARKN'ISS DIMANSIA RAVER WAY TARA!

Veron sez, "4uHarrymyfavritemagicaldudIgrundyoouhMegicGessaan thehVamphyrGeaszcosUrVampyrr2oo!"

"It is a pleasure to role wharf VOLDEMONT failiatied!" Vampire/Harry evilled.

"For you Ebony, I grant you two Geass as well: KOOL and GOFFIK!"

"による OMG ロル川 ！私は完全に CAN ' T 人々 を食べるを待つすべての生きている小道具 ！ " Enoby bablefsihd in Japanish.

"What's this!?" Vernon suddened! "There was sum1's nayme all reddy wrottened wifen dees GEESMOTE!"

**AT THE STRATUSPEER**

(SN: "Prummosed Payn" Xenusoda III)

"Awsum weet!" Mao sohcked. "Wan deed yoo gotted jo Mind-CRTL Geeazs bekke!?" They foughted for lung tim and Mao watned ANserrs.

"While yore Geass Note was in shipping to Charres, I had C2 write my Laser Geass in2... ... ... **EVERYTHING GEASS! IT CAN BEE WATEBAR GEESE EAT WUNTZ 2B!**"

"NO DAS NUT POSSBALL!" Mao raged cos he knew Awesome was really strong now and he cold die here and now.

"BUT THARS MOAR! MY PIRATE GEASS? NOW A NINJATE GEASS!" Awesome pulled out a dobule ejjd sord with a cuteass on one ed and a shruikana (AN: That's a kataner tht shots shryukins lik a gunblade LOL!) on dee odder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mao screemed ass he run to Awesome reer. "I MUS LIFE!" Mao uporcuted at Awxsum boat Awesome dodge and lolling some.

"Mao yoose cunt beet mii SOZLOL!" Awsom shrkiuend at Mao boat Mao dodje an slash at Askickker Mk-1337 bot he onli scretch teh piant a litlte.

"ARE YOU READE2DYE MAO!?" Awesome awesomed with awesome face that was AWESOMER THAN BLOODFIRE OZMG!

"DONUT WONT!" Mao skcarded. Boat den Awesome throed tones off shrjikens att Moa den slash and Mao fell into 894065460829564209865t2406542625672067450654085208 15706510751705461540614507105461450150461540688654 10895410148650153609538546548541059468548619835861 48614846064854681868613089356139861390853185801563 81504861398601855861958461908654906109510586409386 13956619816891068190854981058658610589161580691568 05160854913806514091456809153690146098654091018609 51086930659813133713089641896194860961043064373487 91791414686442925865298258925698256829652962956242 09826190916194683896186189348168654865130568013586 53861538553189505385361536809001100680945609168389 15865186938615386186538905328901538119831589063815 38651895015186095218582538615681536853168153715354 06851360153068530606802439999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999990000000000013794863298629486 29846928624962496249862498624986249624961986149814 61946149614969148146986981505163856150150651051069 252 PIESES! ONE FOLOR EECH ZELL OFF HEES BOODEEY!

**_JUST THEN A WHITE LIGHT ENVOLOEPD DEE EARTH!_**

(SN: "C wut e've becum" Zakc Hpemsee)

"LETTUCE BACON RTH IMPACT!" Blud evilled. "BEGGAN THE RASPEPHABIO!"

Everyone woke up in a gaint arean. In the coroed Dark Soichiro spotetd Kobarto Hanbarto (Kobatto), Sheenj an Kawaru (EVA but everyone knoes dem) with a special Homolust Geass cos C2 geaasd dem cos Blud commished for it and he knew with sed Geass they cold hit liek a NUCLEAR joust 4 teher bosic attek, Tudey an Maustr Frieez, John Stalberm, John Friemun, John Sparrten, all off Hugwetrs, and moar dudes and chicks and udder stuffs boot eet waz too for away too feegar out LOL!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SHINIGAMI AND SHINI時間, AND ALL THE OTHER DUDES WHO ARE IN THIS BATTLE! WELCOME TO TEH GRAPEST TURNUHMENT THE YOOKNEEVURSE HATH SEETH! NO HALLDS OAR BEARRD, UND ELL TICTACS ARR WELLCUME!"

**_SOZ THIS CAPPER IDN'T REELY ABT RASPEPHABIO! I KNEADED TO SETOP THESE STUFFS BUT I PROMS TEH NEXT CAHPTER WILL HAVE EN AWEXSME FEAGHT!_**


	5. Ultimate Shoedunn off Ultimate Yagami

AN: I had summ exter tiem so I cold wrot more off dees fasser den oossaul! OMG it's so kool lol!

**ENTER THE RASPEPHABIO!**

(SN: "Slash" Castlevannya, WHICH KAWOSHIN IS NUT!)

"LET LE BATAL BEGIN!" Enoby balbefsihd but this tie in Francish cos Brits 3 spakking it in sexy Britishy accents joust 2 mook dem LOL!

Just then Enoby and Harry activate Vampirr From.

Enoby shred her cloths ass si grow twice hore heeght. Her fangs were shurp es diemondz, her musseliation swolled too bodybolder propertans, her skin glowed in black and blood patterds to empahseize her kool and goffik Geass. Her chesty bits and bom growth bigger ten hire hoad witch wz llso bigger so her bran cold gruw, menning shy codd feenk beetr onn teh baddulfeld. Lass off all she hed HUGE VAMPR WIGNS that sharpened lik diemonsd and wore litnig fass!

Harry was liek dat too but with a big man-thingy instead. Bout the siaz off Vergin cos he has a bigger dick LOL!

Teh 2 lounged strait 4 Dark Yagami and Dark Soichiro. Soichiro mustachiated and then planned "Dark you get Ebony! I gon' got Vamphyr!" Dark Soichiro remembered he still had the tattoos "cool" and "dude" from bing Dark Yagami earleir, so he tapped there POWA!

"DIS GUN BE GOOD!" NuBlud exited and smooshed summ blood bananas cos the fight was GOING TOBI EPICKE!

Soichiro punched Vamphyr back into the nuclears fired by the Nculaer Geass but the Hogwarts tropes deflected them with their laser geass and Vampire stroke beck like Dracula's Currs yet Soichiro held his gone naoto shottat Herry so he shot a garlic bullet train wich horled ham 2 the udder side off the arina and then he said "I'll fight my way to Vampire! Keep fotting Enoby Dark Yagami!" and then he run like an .exe to Vampire lik Sonic the Hedgehog but with a gun but not crappi liek Shadow the Hedgehog cos that gaem SUX LOL!

"I は、WON ' T が POSHED をなめるニシンだった DARCUS テイラー八神 ！" Tara scremmed.

"HAOH DUU YU NOE MAH NAYME TARA!?" Dark shocked in gasp face.

"兼 JEST 私に ！ゆうか？" Enoby ascd.

Dark shrogged den pwnch Enoby's lunch back and teh DEUX were lokied! They pussed closser en clozr whell the fought was gongon round dem! Dark noticed Enoby was actually REELI HOT cos her goffic Geass was working on hime boat he was still fighting.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE PEEPS**

Kobato tried to tell peeps she was sooooooooo COOT and INOSENT, but Near knew she was a bad charcter who never gets repramnded for her scrow-eps inn the end. He toker flame-brethen doggie thing to attach it too hes NERF snipper, AND IT TRANSMORGHPEHD N2 A BADASS FLAME SNIPER (SN: "TROGDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!") WITH A COZY FELT SKIN COS TAHT FEELS NIECE ONNTEH SKEN! Near burninated Kobato saiding "YOU ARGH THE WURST FEMMEL CHARKTER WIFF SHINO UZKEY add sheshilly cumbell! ihateyousomulchomgdyeupiesoffshitfekkyoofockinhaet yueddurshoe'swursedenlukkystr!" A flame shot bursted adn kiled Kobbtoe tihs tiem. Near then molted Mr. Firzee plos Tuddiey COS THEY WERE NEAR! "LOKE HOO'S TEH PON SOBJOCKED NUW YOO BLOODY BIEACTHS! SOUP BEETCHUS!" he vengented.

Awesome was fitting John Stalvern, Fredemen, add Sperten. The free Jonn's grebbed wepon an soht nuclaers at Awesome, but Awesome slashed them back a- OH SIHT!

"What wuz det?" Awesome questiated.

"mY naMe iS DarK ToRgO anD I aM teH nUrreTor oFf teHS FiC! yoU joRsT bLesTeD meH 2 tAH SaetnG ofFTeH RaspEpHabio!"

"AWESOME!" awesomed Awesome.

I gave :/ fece cos it wadn't fennie 2 mii cos Iwad teh vickem hear.

"JUST NARRATE NECKS TO MII AN YEUL BEE FUN!" Blud reassered with a baggage of Bolod-Bananer flevverd Doritos inhis hend.

"...fine."

So Awesome shruikanaed the Johns boat dey somehoo lifed that attek and shooted awesome cept Freeman cos he crowbars to FULL-LIEF CONSURQEUNKES! "WHY DO THEY NOT DIE!?" Awesome said with :V face.

"Light! Whii duu Enoby, Awesome, Dark Yagami, end those free Johnes haff sooch herd tims kitlling eech offthere?" It was... SAMANTHER.

"Well mom..." Lite began...

"DAMMIT I'M SAMANTHER! CALL MII BI DET! ACKSHALLY CALL ME SACHIKO COS THAT'S MY REEL NAME JUTS BOTH DARK YAGAMI AN DARK SOICHIRO WEER 2 STOPID 2 REEMEMBURR!"

"oo-oKay... Sachiko, UC, dey all prodoos a speshall effect on others becos they were mead to suck in teh appricitation off all ofter Hu-Mans, boat that dosset wurk on peeps off der oun tipe. Arrond thos they intract like humenz DEUX whiff other humenz."

"Whh-whha...-What do dii kell dhat?" Samanther sohcjked like surpirsied.

Light dramaticationated, "**_THEY CALL THAT... ... A STU! OR A SUE EFF EATS UH CHECK!1!11!90011111111111111111111111!_**"

**TO BE CONTINUED! NEXT TIME: WHAT DOES A STEW FELL LIK WEN HE NOS HES ONE? FIND OUT LATTAR LOL!**


	6. What is a Stu?

AN:OMGGAIZIT'SMYBERTHDAY!ANDKINGSHAKESPEER'S!WHATA CONCINDANCE!LOL!BTWMESPACEBOTTOERNBORKFRONWOBERTI' LLFOXETLATTER!

**_BACKATHERASPEPHABIO_**(HEYTHEENTERBOTTOMNWROKS!:))

"So,Lite..."Sackhioquesturd,"haueesuhStumead?"

(SN:"IceBrain"MegaMornZro2(Iusethesongforthinkythi ngsLOL!)]

"Whenahumanistooafraidtofecesimsolfoarerrsalf, ."

"GASP"SOCHIKAGAPEREDWIDOPPAN!(GANGAMSTEAL?LOL!)

"BORTDET'SNUTELLATEHSUTORI!THOSSDESCAREDFLUWSBECUM MDEREWORTSENERMII!ASTEWORSUECANNESONLYWAITSOLUNGTA LTHEYTOASTTHERESUPERPOWEREFILLDOMONNWATMAEDDEMSTUS ENSUESSENDAFORSTPLEACE!"LIGHTEXPOSITEDLIEKADUDENJO JOZ!(OMG!IWUNDERWHOTHESEENMIISARE!:O)

**BACKWITHTHEORDIENCE**

"SoNuBlud,"Iquiestierred,"WhatisthesourcretforaShi nigamiKingtoeatBloodBananas?"

"**AROYALSHINIGAMITONGUE!ORICOULDGIBBYOOCRTLDDOSSESOF FSTINGYPOSSONTHATAFTERFIFFMENUTESYOOCENEETBLOODBAN ANASWOFFOTHERM!**" ,enepormonnete.

**FIRSTMENNUTE!**

"Kawoshin!Iheaveuhplen!"Awesomewitted."I'llhullehJ onnsendyoowilluseHomolustGeasstocunterdem!"

!AwesomebompedentotehstealcolledongDarkYagamiandEb ony,endnoticedtheywereholdinghendsbortenaweinoneco dC!Awesomehadanawesomeplenandjoinedthetooadnsethis EverythingGeasstoaSexingGeass,cossingafreesomwhech wosssupporpowerfoll!

"Tiemfortehsekonddoss."Inoted.

**SEKENNEDMINUETT!**

DarkSoichiroloungedfurVampr,andVampirakkervetedhes VampyrGeasstoencunsehassVamiprepowresandhusMagicGa esstostrongerheesemegicks."AVAREAKADVREA!"HESHOTTE DSOICHIROANDKULLED!

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"Sahikonooooooooooedandsad,BUT SOICHIROWASNUTKITTEDHERDANOUGHMEENINGHEWASBACKWITH ABIGGERVUNGENCEDENVERONWHENHEWAZBUCKWITHWIFEUHVENT GENSLIKDYEHARD!

"YOUDIDNOTKILLMEHARDENOUGHLOL!"Soichirololledandpo nchexplodshenatVampire'shertcossinghamtoEXPLOD!

"NUUUUUUUUU!ENUBY!"BotdenhesawEnobysexingDarkYagam iaddAwesomesohediedwithnothingandSoichirololledwit hasharkysozface!;)

"Ferdoess!"Iexcited,tahnkingoffelltehbloodbaneners Iwoodeet.

**TERDMINNOWT!**

TehJonnspikeduppetteckendnaodedlokedwifftehsexingf ryii!Loatsoffpuushungendsexingabbond!Soichirowasde nettekedbiulloffHugwerts(ceptEnobyduh!)withLASCLEA RS(teeheiy'ereNUCLEARSdetshotLASERSbotellsushotted LEESARSwendeyKABOOM!)soSoichrousedhisbullettreinst oposhtehmtotehselingoffeterwichitcrushedolloffHogw arts'anuhsenglebluuw!

MennwhillUmbridgewosentehaurdeenseendcriingwhilkus senguhpikkeroftehket."Wai?"Iask."Hisssoulwastdasac rifisfortehGeassNoet,endnowdetHoggwatsdyid..." ,IpockedoppNuBlud'sveal.

"Fordos!"Iw00t.

**FORTMINIGHT!**

Thethreesumwerequitehappiendersexing,boattehJohnsw ereudvensing!JorstdenEnobyactivetedwhoreGoffikGeas s,whihcbuoneddeminchainztosexyertheresexing!Theypo oshedhereder,endbothDarkYagamiendAwesomecummedinEn obysotherieCmungutmixxedoupinhergirthlingywhichmad esupperenergy!KawoshingotfollychergedendEEwuzreddy fortehlestdoss.

"FINALDOSE!"ItoketehlestofthvialandBludpessedmeuhB loodBananawithabitoftheHappyShinigamiDancetoo."Tel lmehaoetteestes."hesmilld.

**TASTEOFTHEBLOODBANANA!**

!"Et'spartygood!"Ireplieid.

"IKRLOL!"Bludwasquitthappitonotherewassommunelseto knowthejoythatisthebloodbanana.

"FINALANGELEVAHEAVENSACRIFISDOOM!"Kawoshinshotteda ndcharged,canhgeddenDEUXtehsecretNUCLEARoffLoingui ness!

"SEXINGBAND~STUSUEENSEMBLE!(SN:"GoatslyBend~FantomEnsammball"TuohuoProjecht)"thesexingtriochar gedformtehoppsitedirekshenetttehJohnswithNUCLEARfo rce!

TheJohnstokemessiveslashandBIGEXPLOSIONINGOLFUHRIN A!WenexplodshenwuzgintheSexingBandwaskindatieredbu tKawoshinwasgunn!TheSexingBandwasquietsaddedsothey heldasadfoonrallendeveryonecried,evenNuBludandmayb emealittleebendoughImoneofthosshooreelydislieksEVA boatIheteAsukamoardenShinjisomeh.

**HERECUMSANUCAHLLENGIER!**

ITWAS...**_DAEBULWICTHHARROHYFUDGESHITOKEN(ORRENHIIHSKOLCLEB) !ONHERFLIINGPIGWITHHERMEGICRAITONINGUATTECKS!_**

**OMG!HOWWILLBDISCONTINTUED!BORTB4WIIGOO...**

2!

"_Haththehappiethbirtethdayeth,KingShakespeer!_"


	7. DER MELONCOLONY OFF HARROHY FUDGESHITOKE

AN: Hai guys geauss wat mai spees butter warks actshelly I jorst massd it and was tippyng my tourchped bort that las chapper had quiet a steyele 2 eet NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? LOL!

**HARHII ATTAX! :O**

"This is yet finnel feaght! At teh end of your jouhney isw here yoo arrgh stadding! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Haruhi evilled ass har fling peg assended and litnig shotted down at teh Yagamis.

"GUFIOGDGUWGUODGUOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!" THEY WERE ALL SHUCKED HERD! Except 4... DARKNIGHT YAGAMI!

"DARKNIGHT SHOCKABSORBERS!" DARKNIGHT shoutered cos he nos Dark Yagami and Dark Soichiro was curyeast that HE WASTEH ONE TO TAKET BOEST! "YAGARANG!" DARKNIGHT shotted his Yagarangs (it's lek a battereng bot it shoots NUCLEARS b4 gong beck) and some NUCLEARS diffuserated her litening attak to her flyng pig! She was falleng!

**_BERT THEN... SHE STOPD MEDDER! THERE WERE STRINGS!_**

"Ahahahahahahaha...

What doffent killeth one maketh one stronger...

YAGAMIS! THOU SHALT LIVETH NO LONGER!"

Joust den she trendsfermd 2... RAITONINGU! AND THE STRINGS GOTTED FICKER ANGREENANTHORNY!

Attarched to hore tenterculls, Libnim was exooding teh Stu Affect! ALL TEH NONSTUS WORE FORZEN! "I HAVER PLAN!" Dark Soichiro planed. "GO4 TEH WINES!"

"THEY'RE TOO THECK FRO TEH SHRUIKANA!" Awesome distrassd.

"NUCLEARS aint dunget!" Dark Yagami wuryed.

"HOUR プロット腕エラー ！THNKER、私たちにも ！" Ebony sekweeld.

"HOLD IT THERE YOU PINK ROSY POET!" It was... SOICHIRO! HE BORKE OTTER TEH HULLED! EVEN I WAS CONFOOSED!

Light chuckkeled, "You mey have lived ass a Hu-Man unaware of yer pats, Dark Soichiro, so thoss yoo alreddy new canned bee STEWED, bort Litnig ess nut one of dem! She is week to yer Stu affect well yer humen seid let you feat whore with yor STOOPOWAAHS!"

(SN: "PEARCE TEH HEFFENS WITH YER XXX!" GIRREN LAGOON)

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Soichiro burst with awesome shades. "Farewell, Raitoningu!"

"The end is yors I say for shore...

THE ROSE WILL GUIDE TO WIN THIS WHAR!" Litnig pomed and shotted shock NUCLEARS at Soichiro.

"THAT AIN't GUN CUTIT!" Soichiro bowstead. He clacked his gine too maxican settung. It firded... A NUCLEAR BULLET TRAIN! AND A NASBUS DEUX TOO! (AN: Its srsly a NASBUS DEUX cos it has DEUX NUCLEARS for an engine!)

"Wth the rose's final light...

I fade out into the eternal nigh-" Then her pomes died and sehe dyed.

"**IT'S NOT OVER YET!**" bolsted a voyce. It sunded lik a creepy dude lik Ottercone oar Koonhiker Mayduh orr sum udder okatu LOL!

"Your hard on for young gurls, boddi possushen, end penk herr art quit weerd... MOTOMU TROLLIYAMA!" Soichiro readied.

"SAVE SUM FOR US YAGAMIS! AND AWESOME! や EON であまりにも ！" EVERYONE WAS READY TO FITE TEH **_ROSE MESSUNGER_** HAMSHELF!

_SOZ THIS CHAPPER IS SHORT BOAT YEUL LEAN THE TROOF BOAT TEH ROSE AND WHAT IT'S MANY MEANINGS ARR!_

**TO BEE CORNTINNYOU'D! PLZ RAPE END REVOYEUW!**


	8. CGI

_AN: SOZ DIS CHAPPER TOKE TIEM TO WRIT! I WASB UZIYING WIF MUDTERRRMS EN COLLAGE!_

**THE WAR OFFT HE ROSSES!**

"Fufufufufufufufufufu!" Eviled Motomu. "DER rosier shell granito mi ulltermitto sturrengtgh!" He shotted de rose tenterteckles and thuh hero duds possed em beck in2 his bak! It coughet a ckret zepper in hes bek and dey polled it down... the torouf was lurned det he was all a lung... GOERGE LOOKAS!

"NAO YOO WEEL ULL B MAI NU MINYUNS! MAED OFF CG! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And he turnd the arina too CG wife tones ofc rap fludding teh scream! They wore bonches off laissers atarking efery1! Boat Awesome bloacked dem bakk 2 teh seeling!

(SN: "DOOL OFF TEH FAYTS" Starr Wores) "Enouf off this nao we shull feat lik cool peeps!" He pulled out a lightsaber that was twoedne-d liek Darf Mall bot two ends orn eech end making it a sexsaber that was sexy and lettim youse cool dude CG powahs off CG and shot lasers two wheach cold cut froo peeps lik meet cos humans r lik meet cos yoo meet dem and deux meeting stuff cos that shet s AWESOME and he loungd forwerrd with slashes that came form hes saber and the Yagamis weponned opp bort Lookas sleshed ull der atteks bot some seeling debris fell and loked ham en pleece so he cordent moov bert has zaber cord shoot lasorz so he shotted laserz and laserz went BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM and hit som seelieng bott tehy dordgered it so it was no dammegre deli LOL!

"Enorff off dees!" Soichiro boomed and shot a metreor wich blostered Lucas head in2 SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE cept it wasnt space cos it jorst flu 2 tea seele wheat SPLAT and BLOOD and some noodly brains and skull and other disgustibusting stortffs!

"AMAYZERING!" shoutered NuBlud wheel smosh smoehs soomosh mosse moose smooshing blood bannara elle offer has jows. I wass ampling sum 2 bot Blud wosa lwayz the beggir eeter cos he held loats moar off exspearyense! "DARK TORGO WHY DON'T YOO COOSE TEH NEKKS COMPETEIGOR!"

"I COOSE... **_CARHLES ZI BIRITANNIA!_**" The emprah azoomed pose in knightmaer... bort AWESOME shruikanad him b4 the cock clossd.

"Awesome!" awesomed Awesome. But it was too soon for awesoming becos... CHALKRES ZI BERTINYA WOS A ROBOT!

"So... that's hau teh emprah 'cummed bek' form teh ded. Tehere is onle one men hu cold buld such a badass androyd..."

"Sum1 torking abort mii!?" A man bursted in with his own Everything Geass, a Nuclear Grease, and a ford BADASS GEESE on his nu mekk Überdethreaper mK-9042.

(SN: "Unfoneshed Batter" Zenubleyd) "ZABER EL BADASS! YOO MAED A ROBOT EMPRAH TO ROOL EN YUR SHUS ALL LUNG!" (SEE? That's how we stille hed an emprah even tho Zaber kiled Awesome's parunts! It's all based in Awesome of the Rebellion wich is preaty awesome licken teh tittel LOL!) Awesome retoarted.

"Dat's write! Naoto teh baddul wii shell sea hu es teh sturngest of all teh Geass!" He revved up ÜbberdethreepMK90-42 and setted his everything geass to... AN AWESOME GEASS!

"You're gord... boat IM BEETER!" repled Awesome as he overclukked his everything geass... AWESOMER GEASS!

Zaber overoverclokd... AWESOMST GEASS!

Awesome awesomed bak... AWESOMESAUCE GEASE!

Zaber lolled... A-SOMEREST GEASS!

Bort Awesome goat has Aze en teh hull... AWESOMERESTSAUCELIESTAWESOMELYAWESOMELYAWESOMERELE IEYAWESOMELYAWESOME... GAESS!

"So... mulch... awsum... 2... mulch... awesome... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!1" Zaber died, dropping his z-saber and Zero's z-saber which he used as a prosfetic man-thingy after he worn his respek will en teh inderdumenshyunel raft. Awesome toke bofe 2b used ass his fewtoor wepons for great justice.

"**_BORTET'S KNOTT OAVER YEAT!_**" Blud delighted and evilled quite evilly. "PLS WELCUMM TEH NECKS CONTESSENT... **_VERON DURSLY!_**"

Veron mustaschiated. "FOR HOGWARTES!" he prepare to avenege for all who dyed for his beautiful skool, even Dumblydoor end Voldemnont!

**OMGG! THE NECKS FITE IS GONNA BE EVEN EPICLKER! ARE YOU READY!?** Well wait for a will cos I have to writt it lol. :P


	9. Mustachiated Battle!

_AN: I notekiced that NuBlud was caled Blud lass chapper so I'lll ecksplane it! You see he's still Blud so you can sormtiems coll hem Blud bort onnli eff you cen eet blood bananas! K dats done so on wiff teh stori LOL!_

Veron took out his Nuclear Note and wrote "raspephabio" so jorst den a tonne off NUCLEAR felw into the raspephabio at the Yagamis and Enoby and Awesome too.

"OH NO!" scard Light. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?"

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WURRI ABOOT!" It was... NIGHT YAGAMI! AND SHE HAD A SHIELD NOTE!

Night wrote everyone's names in tehe siheld noatE and theere cloths 2oo. The Nuclears were pushed back into the Nuclear Note which went off like a Nuclear in Vreon's fcae. Also the Geass note wos coght en teh blost.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!11111!111!1" Veron gapped. "HOGWARTS HAS LOST ALL IT'S GRATEST WEPON! YOU SHELFAL PAI 4 DUS!" He usered his Commander Geass to recruit Night onto Horegwrts and evilled "you shall be a good magical girl MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"陵私としてではなく 3 暗い八神と素晴らしいブリタニア、FOCKING MUSTASCHIATION ヘッド母校オフ ！" (AN: OMG! The Japanish have teh seam wurd 4 mustsatsh as the ENglsh and Amurken peeps DUEX! :O) Enoby charred at Night with the forks of a NUCLEAR so that she cordent becum Vermin's sleave Dark Night Yagami which is not to be confusrd wife Darknight Yagami cos theres a spase and capes and toke teh seheild NOTE and then wrote a sheield that was a spekkel sheeld cos it was allso en attaeck and soht teh shield strait at Vernon Dursley who was smeared aggesnst tejh edgers bi teh suhiedl that ellsue prteoctkerted duh Yagamis cos it was a sheed aftr al|.

Wan teh shied wort of, dere wos no thing leaved off Veron or Night. Dark was saddded a beat bot he sexed wif Enoby and tehy feld bedder LOL! ;)

**BUT THEN A NEW CHANNELGER UPPIERD!**

"I am the Ten-Eyed man, bot nao I has a Geass on each eye... TEN-GEASS MAN!"

TGM lonched hes thumb geasses, the left beeng a NUCLEAR Geass and the rite bending an LASER Gees. Tehey shelded oll thoss attecks off tohoh LOL!

"Den teke dis!" He oosed has leff index finger, a Colourblynd Geass to make Awesome colllerblend!

"Oh fcuk!" Awesome was colorblid so he cold only see in black and whit lik an old cartoon so now everything loked stoopid bot den he herd uh vois It was... ZABER!

"Awesome... I... am..."

"I know whart yoo R. U R mai purrsinal nightmaer, baesd onn mai own conflekts and mannerfested forom dem. Wehen mai parrets daid, mai writter maed me too kope wiff his ishyoouse... bot eech forse needs an eqkwel and oppososing forts wife it, hens..." Awesome solilquied.

"Good... you... come so far... you... win... can do it... strong... FOR GREAT AWESOME!"

(SN: "Tehem off Zero" MegeaMorn Z-ro) Awesome grasped both Z-sabers and his Everything Geass started glowing rainbows... it became... an... ... ... ... **_AWESOMELYBADASSSAUCE GEASS!_**

Awesome cut the colorblind out off his eyes and llnged at 10G. 10G fired a Blind Geass butt Awesome plocked that out off his eyes DEUX!

Awesome then readied the z-shaped Zaber and shot a Geass canceller ray that was Z-shaped out of the Z on the end.

"Impresove" 10G lolled "boat FECE DEES!" ass he lunched a Cancel-In-My-Favor Geass fkom heas rit peenky. He den lorcnhed a Babelfish Geass form his leff peenky so hed tolk in jAPANSH lik Tara.

"Not a prob" Awesome sayed. "Your turn... NEAR!"

Near was bakk with a chainsorw onn one orm and a shotgon the oder. He groovied as he chainsawed the ray in halved and then shotted it for god mesher.

"JORSTIS SHELL BE SELVED!" Darknight Yagami gildded with a machine nuclear gun which he shotted at teh 10 Geese Man and then shot a Yagarang to send a NUCLEAR to detonate all teh NUCLEAR bullets to create A CLUSTERNUCLEAR! :\_/

But then... 10G USED hISS RITE RING FANGR! A SOLER GEASS! A COUNTERNUCLEAR MET WITH TEH YAGAMIS NUCLEAR COSSING THE ENTIRE ARENA TO GO NUCLEAR! EVERYONE WAS BLASTED TO THE WALLS **SO HARD** THEY BOUNSED BECK EN2 WEHERE DEY WORE!

10G den used his lef ring figger to acktervate a Meteor Geass to crash the raspepahbyyo, bort Soycheerio toke heas gonn and set it TOS HOOT A GALAXY WHICH BLEW OPP FORM TEH METOR INSTED OFF TEH RASPERFABYIO!

"FUCK YOU!" Tenji flipped the left bird which was his Note Geass that cod torn normal paper into Notes. He got some paper and made an everything Note and wrotetred "DIE YOU BLOODY SODDING F-CKS!"

A bunch of SUNS were about to crash into the raspephabio and insinnerate everything. Even Dark Yagami, Dark Soichrio, Ebony, and Awesome were skarred.

"THIS BUGGERING BUGGER OTTER BLOODY SODDING FINISH YOU OFF!" The Watarimobile grew SOUPER loin and shesh kabebd oll teh sons into teh papper and pass teh seeling. Teh dryvers were... WATARI BUMBLESNOOT! AND SHAKESPEER!

"Why wood they deux dat for us?" ponded Dark Soichiro.

"I coinvinced them not to be evil cos the Supreme Emprah they kept torking abert wood onlii kil dem en teh end!" It was... L!

"Hahahaha..." 10G lolled... "My lass Geass..." he readed his rite berd "ELDRITCH GEASS!" and he fluped it!

**_WAHT HAPPERNS NECKS!? FYND AOUT AFFER I WRIT SUMM OAR STOFFS!1111!11!1 :D_**


	10. ELDREACTH GEASS

The Ten-Eyed Man bcuemed a munster mead off ten eyes each made off ten eyes stranged togefthr lik spughati. Each eye hed on off teh Geass teh origonal eye hed so he hed ten off each Geass to meak eyeach Geese TEN TIMS ASS STRUNG!

**AN ELDREACH ABOMINATION!**

_AN: THYS CAHPTEIR GONN BE REELY GOOD HAU! I-NO COS I WORT IT AFTER EETING SOME CIHCKEN CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP!_

(SN: "FEnnel Bors Bettel" Persona DEUX: Innersent Seen)

"YOU FECE TEH ULTERMEAT EXISSANCE!" Eldreatch evilled, firing off his NUCLEAR and LASER Geesas to make NUCLSORS which are LASERS made of NUCLEAR that makes them DEADLY lik a NUCLEAR and SPEDY lick a LSAER and they pearckd rite thru Sayu aka Mello and Meeser!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shorted Light BUT THEN HE SAW A GLOWING LIGHT!

The two spork in yunasin "WE WEAL NORT GO DON W/O A BLOST!" and then turned into a SEXCLEAR which is a NUCLEAR powered by SEXING and they were on 90013374269% SEXING which was lik hot ass teh son and blorsted out tohse DEUX NUCLEAR AND LASER GAEASSSE and blood was spurting everywhar and gros burt not to gors coss Eldrathc was allredy preddi gros anywai LOL!

"GAH! NECKS ATTEK!" Eldrak comboned his Colrbnd Gsese waff his Blid Gees to make an AWESOME eye- sahpd blost that ate eyes too make his dead eyes hulltfhty agen bot AWESOME deflevkerd it TO TEH SIDE and it curtbed off teh arena and hith im bek and tohjze geese were donne and a beat splenterd off and goat hes NOte Gease Duex.

"I WEEL KEEL OLIVE YOO!" Edlrekcht shotted teh Souler Geass and EVEN MORE SONS WERE ONN TEH MOOVE and he used teh Cancel in my favor Geese in advens so's he head teh edje b4 teh odder dudes noticked tehen fired teh Meteor Geeas to maek tehm collede with teh sons and mesake tehm EVEN STRUOUONGURRR tehn toke teh beblfesh gese and moxed oll of teht in Japanish so it all had teh japanish letter 4 "DIE YOU PIES OF S-IT!" which is "お客様にS-ITのパイをDIE！" (AN: Dees es acksehely in goggle for des tim cos barbelfesh wordent trensleet bot les ack lik es bebblfesh cos dets his geass LOL!) so it became EXTRER DEDDLIE tehn geared hess ELDREACH GEASS TOO MEAK ALL OFF DET 90000000000014369985254065249065298045624028649285 46026594590658425480962546890625409265490625489029 54866509246582467057650265477252574524254548700070 7077254972t976r24862547679254549524548792540254705 42675247065724082762540t47625472547065472762076645 71671485476154670154071540896154861548691568098164 5 TIMS STROIRINGEIRIUTER TO DA PWORA OFF ENFERNRITY!

"YOU WILL NOT KELL US!" DARK YAGAMI DARK SOICHIRO ENOBY AND AWESOME COMBINNED TO MAKE DERE ONN SUPPER ATTACK ANN POSSHED ET BOAT DEY GOAT POASHED BECK COS IT WOS 2 STORONG "I AHAEV A NU PLEN!" Dark Soichi or sed with plen "MOVE AWAY!"

ELdrtearch attelk heat center SO HERD TAHT IT PEERKECHED TEH CENTER AND A LAVVER SUORDGE CUMMED BEKK UP RIGHT BEK AT HAM AND BORNED HEM BEKK but a leel bet fell beck and almoss borned teh fore othfers whu let det attek hert cender.

(SN: "Vekkery" Feenyx Write: A's Adurney)  
"YOU HAVE CONQUERED THE RAPSAEPHOBIA!" NuBlud smooshed blood bananas and girnned blod and som blood banana falbevered Doritsros.

Then a whit flash cummed adn evertyon1 hu leved wass bekk wgar dey orginally wor so teh Yagamis and Awesome adn Enoby and Awesome had a funreel for everyone who dide

**BAKK SOMWERE IN TEH MEDUELE OFF TEH WORD**

(SN: "Omen" Fennel Fartaji Sex)  
Tehere was a spooky cassel weher teh Supreme EMprah ressiddud. Inside wore picks off Dark Yagami with target prakctecks on dem and manny bowels of Special K.

"So they libbed teh raspephabio, I geauss I moist taeke out teh Yagamis and Aweaosom add Enuby... MYSALF!"

A panel underneeth heam redd "SUPREME EMPRAH... (theses r nut actually purt off teh sing bot I need dem for teh duraama)... ... ... ... KHAOS!"

**OMG! TO BE CONTINUED! KHOAS IS BAK WIFE A VERNGENSE! HOW WILL DARK YAGAMI AND DARK SOICHIRO AND ENOBY AND AWESOME FIGHT SOMEONE THIS POWURFULL! I DONUT EBEN NOE YEAT! :0**


	11. DA KHOAS MANICE

_A:N SOZ GUIS COLLAGE WARK ES TOPH WOK AN I HAD TO TAEK A BRAKE FORM DUH FIC BOT DONUT WARRYE COS NOW WE HAVE __**KHAOS**__ TO MAKE EVERYTHING MORE SUPER-SPACIAL ASSOMURER! :D_

Narrating tehs fac hath been quiet toufh cos Awesome broaked the forth well, but Watari House had a pod with golbell cams so I can narrate as I did b4 et broak! Also this one dossnet explod cos unlick udder Bumblesnoot Tech, this is NOT producked bai Micheal Bey cos he hed alut off Munii and he wanted Watari to make cool techy stoff that EXPLODED EXPLOSIONS OF EXPLODING AND EXPLOUD!

**ON WHIFF D STROI!**

(SN: "CHAOS" SUPPER RABOT WHARS)

Khaos was closet on the Yagamis and Awesome and Ebony with madden and crazy adn lol and MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Holding a burnened Reset Note. CANNET HE BE REKTKUMNED! (It's liek wen a stroy rewrits itself lick wehn Dark Yagami rewrot teh Kohas sotry cos hewus 2 strung add nao Khsoa ees eben sturnegr JOUST YU WAET EDD C!)

**_BACK WEATH TEH YAGAMIIS AND THOSE OTHER DUDES AND CHICKS THIS FIC IS ABOOT!_**

"So my dearest Enoby, waht are wii doeng 2dai?"

"たぶん合計キャンディ食物、ソーダまたは方法についてのより多くの性判別の櫓やバッシングを準備 ！ " Enubi skweeld.

"I am in teh mostest mud 4 cnady DUEX!" Dark. He gut bocces oaf Japanish candees that are all color and starrish. They manched soem 2geatur and very sewet canides day wore... "DARCUS TAYLOR YAGAMI I DESTOROYD TEH RESET NOTE!"

"KHOAS! HAU DVD YOO RETURD!?" Drak sohcked. Enuby didet no hu Khoas wuz, so she jurst hed :O face.

"I sahal explen. Do yoo rebmurmur Zaber el Badass frum teh raspephabio?"

Dark nodded, but he had no iDeer waht Khaos was gtetng at, so he goat Awesome to explan to him waht Zaber wass.

(SN: "Libing wed Dettermention" Persona Trois)  
Awesome explen, "Boaf of mai writter's paruntz dyed adn dat's why Zaber killed my parents. When a Stu is maed, he has an opposing Stu taht embodyes heas onw feer?"

"Enoby, waht wuss yer oppersang Stu?"

"It was...VLODEMONT ！彼は becume に彼はまずかったコンフルエント準備胡 mii 2b 準備追加ナット、ゴフ衰えた。私は feered、preps デイ haet mii と馬上槍試合 2bii LOUVRED cos ！" shii cryed her bending knis den s-cryed (that means super cried so many sads! That's also a shoe a never saw! I gueass ets abort teers and S? Waht is teh S for? Is teh shwo eevn gewd? I DUNNO LOL!) blood and den glomped Dark and they frenched and sexed for a god wheel and then she feeled beater enoguh to stahp cry ad tehen smyl and giggle a bit 2 tehen loaked at Dark ad fort "Is he a prep?" but tehen she dedet car cos that wood mean a PREP of all peeps code axecept her as a GOFF ad a VAMPYR and a Hu-Man and a Magical Gril wheach shii never fort cod heppen :O!

(SN: "NUCLEAR Foosen" ToeHoe Projecht)  
"ENOUGH WITH YER MELLER DAHRMA (that's a doll in the Japan place lol!)! I KHAOS AM BASSED UF YER FEER OFF A STU BEENG EVEN STRUNGER DEN YOO HENS WAI I AM SO STORONG AND NOW I SAHALL HAB MAI REVENGE! FOR MY FRIST ECT I WILL... DORP A BREDGE ON... YOOOOOOOOU! LOL! SOZ YOU WEEL DIE! LOL! LOL! LOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!" A bridge dropped...

"I WIL SABE YOO!" It wsa... MIGHT YAGAMI!

"Mite yoo have showed up form teh tim lup reset edd rescurmbell!" Dark gapsed! :o

Might activetated his mahcingun eyes cept they had NUCLEARS for ammo makeng dem MACHINUCLEARS add but the bridge was a BIG BRIDGE so it joust get poshed 2D otter syde.

"I am so happy to have our Yagmi dawg bcak en ur posershun!" Dark smilled wif happi. BUT MIGHT KNOW LUNGER THE YAGAMIS DOG COS HIS OWNER WAS ON THE BIG BREDGE!

"LOL! Did yoo srsly think I kill peeps by dropping britches! Dats SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO anticlamacteck end BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING! LOL!" lolled Khoas lolling as he lolled in khoatic kakophuni.

"I am not jsut Might Yagami. I am... Enkidu!"

"If Might is Enkidu, then... Khoas, where do Reset Note dudes go to wgen dey dai?" Dark asked with question.

"The Innardemensuhnnel Raft, until Soichrio oppan it by chocking Blud's memory bob 2 spece! I was let out wehen he did that! And now as SUPERME EMPRAH I have an army." He then kicked Dark Yagami onto the BIG BRIDGE. "Now face my first of many minions, Darcus! LOL!"

(SN: "Class One Teh Beg Bruidge" FFV)  
The owner was big and red and six arms. He held EXNUCLEAR (Khoas toke Excalibur add fosed it weth a NUCLEAR wich maed et teh storongest wepon! Much stronger than punny Excaplipoor), a NUCLEARSABER (Lightsaber meets NUCLEARS, again thanks to Khoas), a SWEARSORD (gift forum NuBlud), a Zanetsuken (he gotted it from taht tiem he creemed Odin), a VOID Cannon taht shotted voids, and a NUCLEAUNCHER (a special automated racket luncher dat shoed NUCLEARS the size of THE BIGGEST NUCLEAR IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD and the firring reat off uh masheen gone bot teh aim off a pistel cos masheen gunes never hit in tehese things but pistols DEUX and heat-seeking too so it had accurate REALLY GOOD)

"Now you face meh, D1 BEST WARRIOR OF ALL DIMENSEINS! ME! GIGLAMEHS!"

**_OMG THERE'S GONNA BE AN AWESOME FEAT ON A BIG BRADGE NECKS CHAPER AND EPIC AND COOL! IT'S FREAKEN _****_GILGAMESH_****_ YOO GAIS!1!1111111111111111111111!1_**


	12. AHTACK OF DA BIGGS BRIWEDGE

_AFord's Noet: Soz I wuss gun 4 sue lung. I wasb usy wid sttuffs licke reely lounge ssays bud ton't wury cos wee haf moar fic! :D_

(SN: "Class One Teh Beg Bruidge" FFV)

"To beggan dis fite, I shell speek en a mix of Japanish and Polanese, POLPANISHESE! Mój głupi paliwo, Ciemny Yagami, HELLED 当たり前オフ EXNUCLEAR の力 ！ " GILGAMESH swoonged hiss sourd at Drak Yagami, who got NUCLEARED in the leg!

"FC-K! THE MOST POWROFL WEPON IN SORWD FROM!" Shouted Dark Yagami as he feel to teh flor cept it was a birdge not a floor so he dropped on the britch! His Royal Death Note was covered in blood so he coddent writ in it too! "I WELL NUT DEI LIK DIS!" he hopped on his gud lig lik a Moxican Jumpng Ben. He took his leg and held it lick a sord, then loaded it lick a cannon because HE HAD MADE A CONAN OUT OF IT!

"DIE YOU PIES OF SHIT!" he sayd in his bessed imperssen of Soichiro that he cod then shotted NUCLEAR back at EXNUCLEAR add then teh two classed and slash with sparks of NUCLEAR all over teh platse. "静かな神は、ale przy tej swearsword i tomatyczny Elder writted na nim w CURSEVE TO MACK EET Exter FAN'CIE! I aby zwiększyć STRINGTH I będą intonować SWAYER starszych w POLPANISHESE DEUX! Twoja matka jest beep beep * beep * ing * beep * Lorem ipsum * beep beep beep * admiumvenium * beep beep beep beep * turolagulio * beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep * Hipopotam * beep beep beep beep beep beep beep * Republican * beep beep * Daniel Radcliffe * beep beep beep beep * バケツで * ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音はあなたを聞くことができる * 遠くの城 * ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音 * スープ * ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音 * のバケツ * ビープ音 * ミッキー マウス ビープ音 * * ビープ音ビープ音をスティックの dinomite * beeeeeepppp * 魔法 * ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音 * フーディン ！ " Dark had no iDeer hau he wood fi this so he hed to dordge with a lukki hop! BOTH EXNUCLEAR AND THE CLASSY (CURSIVE MAKES SWEARS CLASSY, LOL!) ELDER SWEARSROD PLINGED ENDEUX TEH BRADGE **_AND GOT STICK LICK SORDS STUCK ON A BRITCH OR ANUDDER THING THAT STICKS STICK INTO (WHAT CODD ET BEE! ;-D)_** add ten der brig got infused with teh atack and **_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_** went the attack as teh bridge crubbled add teh sords flew up and he grabed tehm beck adn den jomped bak2 Dark Yagami!

GILGAMESH was rushing towards Dark, but HE HAD A PLAM! He jumped at teh sords poisiting has lig alined with the spot it was cot and did a jump kik on his head SO HARD IT KINECTED HIS LEG TOGETTER AGEN! "BOO HE HO HA MY UNEFFECTIVE BATTLING CHUM!" Dark lolled as he coshed GILGAMESH IN THE FACE! Also with a cosh DEUX!

GILGAMESH WAS MAD AND ANGEY! "闇トレーラー八神私はあなたが表示されます... MOC NUCLEARSABER! BURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!1!1 111111!11!1" He polled teh NUCLEARSABER and pinted straight it at Dark and lunched himself FULL PROWER!

"ABERGARGASKJAFGUGHUGH (E) E() () (R)(YRY )( WUW)(COHOIHOHFSOIH)(YR) R)* Y CU( (UXH() C(!_(C _!DAFUQ?!" Dark Yagami's arm was peersed right in teh shodler. And it felled limp, so he had to fit one-headed as he took his bloody Death Note and sacrifeasted his arm DUEX da Noet and magiced into a shinny ARM NOTE! It's a Royal Death Note attached to his arm soh e can Death Note peeps by punching or touching and it saves the name as a tattoo and it has his "Cool" tadeux lik his old arm becos it was cool. LOL! "NOW I JUST HAVE TO PNUCH HIM!" DARK LUNGED HIS FIST!... DODGE!

"I AM IMMUNE TO DEATH MY FOLISH CHUM! JSUT HU DA HELL DEUX YU FINK I AM!... **_KICK!_**" He kicked Dark rite in the special place whith a VV face and IT HURT HARDER THAN A PAIN NOTE! "OWW!" But then Dark had a new palm, as he took his ARM NOTE and punched it strait at GIGLAMSEH and it diddet do Death boat TONS OF FISCAL DAMAGGE! 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999913374299999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999991 HP!

"Gahahaha! A fuelish fuel who was fueled! Now I shall speek in a mics of Portugench and Freuse to meka... Porturench!" GILGAMESH fooled himself upp 4 baddul and pilled his necks wepon, ZANETSUCKEN! "O NOES! Dat wepon is lik my ARM NOET! WAIT DATS IT!" Dark. "I'll CUNTER IT WIFE MAI ARR NOTE! LOL!"

SWORD CLASSH WID ARM AND SPARKS FLY! SPARKS LIT **_BIG BURUIDGE_** SO BRIT NOBODY SEE WAT WAS UNDER TEH LITE!

"ENKNIDEUX MIGHTUS YAGAMI! PRECISO DE UMA MELHOR CELESTRIAL DE ODIN! ALLEZ DANS DER RIFFED ADD GRAB WEPON ÉTAGE MOI!" Enkindu ran like fast to get Odin's true best weapin for his masser!

"INTO THE RIFT AND THRU DIMENSHINS, TO LROD ODIN's PACE WII GOH!" Might sang as he flied. Through the Rifed he wint.

"MAINTENANT BIEN NOUS ART EN ATTENTE, J'AI DE SCHISTE... FAZER TESTE DE YU MYETH CANNER VAZIO! NO TU!"

The cammer zoomed into his Void Cannon with speedlines as he lolled with mad! The scren shifted to red colors with a pic of a lolling GIGLAMEHS ageenst a sirius-feced Dark Yagami but faded into teh pick on oppersit sids, GIGLAMSEH red and Dark black and some wods came up in Japanish that said...

"継続するのには ！" (That's the Japperniis fore "To Be Continued!")


	13. More FIGHT and FIGHTING! Maybe UNLUCKY?

_AN: Yo I got finals soon so I didt git to writ for a wheel, boat here's wahtevr fic I cold mustard in beeten._

**INN VLAHOLLER!**

"Helloooooooooooooo Lodr Oidn! GIGLAMEHS are in need weapon of stronger!" howed Might.

"WHO COULD HAVE BEEN STRONG ENOUGH THAT MY MIGHTYEST ANETSOOKIN ISNUT ENF!" Odin boomed as he stroke hiss Gungri with his hand on his lap on his throne which is made of gold and shiny because gods like shiny things? (AN: Is that why peeps can't see guds cos they're DEUX shinny for them?0 "DRAK!" Mite.

"Of corpse! The strongest dude in America which is part of Britannia, DARCUS TAYLOR YAGAMI OF THE UNITED STATES OF JAPAN WHICH IS CONNECTED TO AMERICA SO ALSO BRITANNIA 2! Take this Gungear and smoosh it with Zanet!" gave a speer and Migh pet in his moth wih biet and fly bakk to his Maester!

**_BACK ON THE _****_BIG BRIDE_** (SN: "Calsh on teh Big Brege" TAMusic Version)

GILGAMESH shotted VOIDS at Dark Yagami and Dark dodge but VOID had opull an Dark pull by VOIDS cos they are lik Balck Wholes.

"OO HO ELE HA! E AGORA PARA... MON ARBRE DE MARQUE BADASS TECHNIQUE ULTIME SUPER SPÉCIALE SAUCE GÉNIAL !" shottnig NUCLEAUNCHER in VOIDS so they made NUCLEOIDS and then toke sords an salsa voids with dice and they split and explod lik spike grenades then he perry all splitty peeses into **_DRAK YGAMAMI!_**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... I MUST LIVERLIER OR ELSE THAT ME DED AND IF I DED T-" Dark dropped to the floor. UNCONSCIOUS cos Khoas wanetd him olive FOR TORTERE!

"ちょうど胡 DA フォック ペースト セックス軍フリークあなたをコックのあなたに感謝 ！J' C DAT PREPS 今持っている注 TEH 悪 ！悪悪男と邪悪な雛頭痛、悪の追加 EVI され!" Eboney spock in what was orginally Engish but then Francish is babbefish and then babish that Frenquiche in Japanish to make Japenfracheese! She kikked Gigly SO HARD in the man-tihng that he stooped to teh flur and Lixr drop from his special plac cos he keeps idems dere cos NO ANYONE WOOD ER LUKE ATT ET!1!11!:S!1

"I AM RETTER TO LIF BY MY BELOBED GOFF!" Drak.

And then the DEUX unisoned "NOW WE KIKK UR ASS!"

MIGHT BURSTS INTO THE SEEN!

"Take GUGNEAR and SMOOSH ZANASCKN!" Might woofed and toast spare at Mesh. Mesh smoosh DEUX of Odins and make... Tryfling!

(SN: "CASH ON DER GIB RIDGE" Simphonny Fnatersies Version)

"Now to show you the secret language of teh worrier! The gratest off oil! Danssian met Runish... DURRSIAN!"

He loaded sord with powr and pointed and charge attk "Jeg bliver træt af dig. Отделочные Strike: Final Blast! (AN: Do Russians lick Valkey Profeel? They have the same wods for Strik, Fnial, adn Blats!)

_SOZ THIS CAPHETR IS SHOT BUT FINALS END SON AND DEN I WRIT MOAR SO HODL NO COS I GONNA KEPT WRITNG!_


	14. FINALY onteh BIG BRTCH

_AN: Yo DEUXDES I got Perasate Ebe DEUX deux wark agann sos I bean playig and cool! Nao its sommer so dere gun bee moar fic I hoep! :D_

(SN: "CLAH ON DEH BGI BRIDGET" Simponnik Fanterscie Version)

"TYRFING MÆGTIGSTE ANGREB! FINAL COMBO BLAST косая черта!" GILGAMESH uneeshed da powaa off SLASH at max prower! And Dark was HIT!

"SGGAJKJAGKJGJSGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dark GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHED cos HE WAS **SPILT IN TOO AD HALF**!

"あなた WON ' T の損失 ！" Enoby smosh Dark back with some nail polish and letter for bondage cos they had no super glue that glues super lik humans or relationsips or angey magnits that have bad relishships. (_AN: Why is glue so sticky? Is it mahgik lik that makig Vlodmeotn ad Vreno oozed? :O_)

Dey leeped opp ad carshed beck donn lik Dragoons cept dey had fits for speers and PUNCHED HIM RITE IN TEH WEPONS AND! TEHY BLEW UP ONE BY OEN IN A FLURRY OF EXPLODSIONS TIL TEH VIODS IMPLODDED AND TELEPROTLED HIM BAKK DEUX DEE ITNERDEMNSIONLA RFIT!

"Thou iseth goodeth foureth haveth besteth GILGAMESHeth..." Khoas srmikde.

(SN: "Buyttvil" Earfwurm Gym)

A finger of his he punted at Dark Yagami an Enoby. "Bot dat east mearlee a tapes off fings DEUX cum! Yoo mast fite me add mah minions... AT KHOAS KRIB! Which is in Britannia hart add yeux arr in Amerka nao sos thou should geteh move! Bah ha hee-ho!: evilling.

"NATTO FSAT!" A polis car borsted into the seen. DARK SOICHIRO! clocked up his gun whell diving thru on max and clok heas gun to MAX LEVEL DUEX and shotted NUCLEARS into Khoas but he defelcted dem cept he diddet cos siocihroi shat summer at Khoas add dey blowed upp teh defalcted ones with was DEUX DUEX NUCLEARS that made frou NUCLEARS which was supre pweorifill add he bltasted offffff lick Teem Rokkit back to KHOAS KRIB!

Soichiro, Watri, an Sakeshpere gotted out car. "WE MUST STOP SUPREME EMPRAH KOHAS 4 ALE DAT IS GUD FOR DA WORD!" And then a forth person shoed up. He had a balckish bed head and was bumblig (not lik a Bumblesoot tho lol) and akkwerd deux.

Soichiro talk ", Adachi WTF are you doing hear wen yoo shoulder bean watting teh staytien! "Everyone wet 4 kicken wigs." e suhrgged.

Then everyone had teh saym questen. "HOW DO WII GET 2 DUH HAERT OFF BRITANNIA!?" "I have an awesome iDeer!" Awesome.

(SN: "Death Note Theme")

"We will tarvel by Knightmares and magik! Me and Dark Yagami will use nitemreas, add ENoby will magic cars for everyone else!" Everyone had :O face from how awesome this wuz.

So they drove an from flow the Japan part of America to America on the way to Khoas Krib but dey got hungey so they stopped at Portand Organ  
for a restaut. So they fond1.

**AT MR. VACAN'S VACAN AND EGGS!**

There was a HUUUUUUUGE pic of a smilling Mr. Vacan with his two toothbrushes from his wish with the capshen "I'm the Magincest!" with a wide toothbrushed grin. Mr. Vacan only had Vacan and Eggs for breakfats beesids dranks bot dat was okay cos he wasa dead good chief. Durig der meel Vacan was brushing whiff his DUEX toofbroshes.

**BACK ON THE TRIP**

(SN: "Ark" Parasit EVe DUEX [AN: _THAT'S WHAR IM AT LOL!_])  
Adachi was driving his magic car when... A VOICE!

KHOAS: "Are the fuels cuming as expeckted?" KHOAS

Adachi: "Indeed" and he grinned and evilled with that same evil face he always makes. It's pretty ceepy add evil lik if Satan came down and got some evil dude gene mixed in him which makes him more eviller cos he's the sorse off de evil dudes and evil chicks and evil kids and smooshed that all with a NASBUS and a NUCLEAR and then got all the evil ones' evil trakes' and evilling that's how evil it was.

KAHOS: "GOOD! JUST AS PLANNED!"

**BACK AT THE POLIS STATION**

Ryuk moppped the rods criing hodling a pic off him add Mello with there sigs add teh phrase "CHocolate Apple Buddies In LIFE adn DETH" wen he bomped in to teh station but the door was locked but that's no prob cos he's a shinigami add he Death Noted the lock and doro poen.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" EVERY COP WAS TIED AND TAPED! RYUK PELLED TEH TAEP OFF AND TEHY SHOWERED " ADACHI IS A SPY AND HE WORKS FOR KHOAS AND HE TIED US UP AND THE HEROS ARR IN DAGNER!"

Ryuk's head titled lick a shaft animu and he went :|. He Death Noted Adachi after googgling him on teh interwebz add his car fell and sink.

"Wtf was dat!?" Dark.

Ryuk joined Light and todl him teh story and Light todl all teh udders add tehy wnet onn.

**BACK AT KHOAS KRIB!**

"HOW THE FUCK DID THOSE KREEPS KUT MY PALN LICE DAT! GAAAAAAHHHHH! I WILL NEED**_TWO_** ONIONS THIS TIME!" He stamped the minion button on teh grund cos he put it der cos he wood get mad whenever dis happend so putting a button there would let him stamp teh groind in rage and call reinforkments at the same tiem!

"**_SNOWFLAME! ROCKSO!_** THE KKK: KOOL KOKAINE KREW! WHAT DO YOU SICK ORE SUPERM EMPRAH?"

"KILL THOSE KUNTS WHO BEET GILGAMESH AND KILLED ADACHI! I WILL HAVE THEM DEAD OR MY NAME IS'T _**KHAOS**_ "SPECIAL K" KAWKITE!1!111!1"


	15. KKK: KOOL KOKAINE KREW

_AN: OMG TONS OF AWESOME I BET PE2 AN RED SNOFLAM WEB KOMIK AND THES CATPERR IS DUNDUNDUNN! I GET ASOM IDEERS AD DEY WEL MAK DIS REELY GOOD BL EVE IT!_

**IN THE NYC!**

The Yagamis and Tara and Awesome were in a Big Appel tha twas a beg Apepl logo in teh sity! Then it was... DAY!

"Yo dudes, ins't Nu YoRc AWESOME!?"

"DUH!" The rest chanted and jumped a corner and Day followed.

"Guis I have a secret for you but it's in an alley but it's good so cum with me! It's lick pixy styx but even bitter!"

"OH BOI!" Dark with :D face.

**IN THE ALLEY**

Day pilled out sum cocane and gave some to each. Enoby sonrted frist and wtih gli while Awesome mixed it with Coca-Cola using his Awesome Geass to make... KOKE TRUE KLASSIC!

"Those Ks..." and then Darknight roundhouse kikked him and reveeled a glowing whit K on his chets! HE WAS AN EVIL DUDE KONTROLLED BY KHOAS!1!11!1

"Guahahahahahahahahahaha! Thao shall see the grate powes of cocanei!" And Day injekded sooooooooooooooo mulch kokain dat HE BLEW UP INTO A HUMAN KOKLEAR WHICH IS A KOKANE-FUELED NUKELAR BUT ALSO HU-MAN DUEX IN DIS KASE!

"Wtf was dat about?" quested Near but THEN HE LOOKED OVER AND HE SAW A BIG WHIT MUNSTR OOF KOAKNE ATTAKING DA SHITY!

(SN: "Kyrie" Parasyt Eev)

"HOW DA FCK DUEX WII DETH NOTE DAT THING IF IT'S PURE KOKANE!" gaped Lite.

"I have a paln!" Near and Awesome chanted. Near loaded his gun with Coca-Cola bollets while Awesome readied Asskikker 1337 with Coca-Cola lessers. "FYER!"

Dey shotted Coka-Kola at munster adnd he mtled into a fludd off Kokeand tey surfed da wavs into a HIDING PLACE!

**_MEANWHILE IN THE TOOLSHED THAT IS PART OF THE HIDING PLACE_**

There were tools and chainsaws and a nickel on the floor. "Today we shall fight evil duds and cihcks!" Dark procalmed as he smooshed a chanesaw with a hammer to make a hammersaw that hammered peeps to cut them up to pieses.

"Let's see you try that on us!" Blammered Snowflame and Rockso and they shot a kokaine blast and gave them a contact hi and POWERED UP!

(SN: "Doopliss has drug problems too" It's a Yutube remix thigny!)

(AN: Igioena tipe stuif hyow coane pepsns writ thigs! LOL!)

Dark gotw haamesqw and trowin att DUEX ad DIREK TIT! i nerksos' fot.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHDOKAKAIN!" Rockso jumped ejn SNiwofkme adn LOUNgeD POINCED siOCORIH BAT SOIKBJEGUGHERO GOTT HIS GUN AND CLKKED IT FOR HROEIN BOLLEts to CUNTERACT AND ROCKSO DORPPED TO FOLER BUT sONWFALME RIHIEGHED HIM AND HIEGRD SOYCHEERIO!

"Huuge abebruaybkjegsfoz DIE YOU PIES OF SHIT! DIEYOUPIESOFSHIT!" Clocked gun on cocane patches to kure a diction but they just ate dat shit ad lolled lolling!

"YOUUDDERESTIERMETURGAHDKOKANE!" and Sowfameln went abalze ad burned Soichiro's gun which was ebemc siccer dan Soichiro;s "UR MUM" bern bakk en Adrk Ygamaimi. "FCK-!"

"JUST YOU WATCH MY NECKS TEKNEEK!" Light!

(SN: "THE WORLD" It's the Death Note Oppaining sos you sold no dis lol!)

Light smooshed some kokane with his deth noet and made a KRAK NOTE and scribbed 'Snowflame and Rockso' so FAST over and over again until they ODd Kokane and Death Noted them but they didnt so they juss reeched MAXPOWER! :V

"NOW YOU WILL SEE WHY KOKANE IS SOOOOOOO POWEFUL!" and gave Lite a contack hie ad he fell duex da flour lolling cept it wasset flower IT WAS COCAINE AND HE ODd add fell off da Empyre Sate cos dats whar da fite had gotted do.

**_The re wiel be omre fite latter but heres enofuff for nao but dun worry da fite wikl go onn!_**


	16. TH EFIGT MAST GOON!

N: _A Sozg uis boat IM stickin kokae mod cos wii stills has KKK sos dis mite be too hard reed but cool!_

**INYTIMES** SQUARE_!_

(SN: "Coda`Deat hNoet")

Lights crops fall to dagran d and bluds mooshed eberywares an the corp swastika n site of bi... BLOOD!

Blud gridd blood as he saw teh buddy. "DEAD AS A DEAD MAN WHO GOT DEATH NOTED OR ATE A BLOOD BANANA THEN DIED DEAD TO A DEATH! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" he lold lolig den somsehd a bolod bannanna anpikedup da Lite wheel grimming bdool;

**ON DA CRISLURR BIDLING!**

"GAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHATHISISWAIKOKANDABETS!"Sowfalmen an Rkokkso woodsein2 Awesome with a rush of poor kokanie!

"Gahowahaheheaho!Oooooooooooooooooooooooog1" den Awesome recliked Awesome Geas and reedirketed da hi to max Asskicker Mk. 1337 add kicked em boff endass!

(SN: "Benny Hill Snog")

"F-CK!" dey feltoda Nigara Falls then skippd likk steeping stons into Geenlad and spikd on isekl which day baltsed off to NorfKorya and hit a NUCLEAR wicht blew up da cunty ad Maeda radioaktv lad of dre cuntri add dey blasted rite bak DEUX da NYC al bird a carred cso NUCLEARS an all dat jazz.

"NOW YOU FICKING F-CKERS WIL FCUKING PAE4 FCKING MY FUKCING SON FUCKING LIGHT MURDERF_CKIN' YAGAMI FOR FUKING ALL DAT FUCKNIG ISS AMERKIA JAPAN PALKE AD DA WERD!"Soicheor dorpkik deux rite thru da branes... but dey held enuff kokane to make dey wer heeled ad cold kep fitting!

"Do SNORT u SNOT wan SORT deux NORT be SNORE NECKS SORE!?" srnrotted da KKK an bired SioyCheeryio whiff a kontakked igh!

**BUT TEHN SIOICHRO SMOOSHED DAT ENERGY INTO LITE'S DEAF NOET AND MAGICKED...**

**_A QUANTUM NOTE! WITCH CANN CAHNEG EH LWAS OFF QUATNUMS!_**

Soichiro wrot a new law off physics in da note: "Cocaine blows up wiff da power off da stace!" He strokked his sash and gave a very manly lok at da KKK! "DYE YU PIES OFF SHITE!" an der kokane belwup ad konnsoomed em ad dey fell an a bigh explosions were happen and one of dem was kokane.

**BACK AT KHAOS KRIB**

"FUKK I LOSSED ANUDDER KRU FO MENYENS! I need to take a brake ad fink off my necks krew frist!" He muniched som Special K on it ad da skreen faded out.

_MEANWHILE IN THE SHINIGAMI PALACE_

Blud was gridding bolod an blood baanna deux He. helled the budy of Liht.

"I HAVE A PLAN  
IT INCLUDES YU  
YOU LITE YAHGAMEY SHELL LEED MII TO  
DARK YAGAMI  
WHERE I WILL MAKE ALL THAT LIVES DEAD!  
Gods can do anything!  
Shinigami means god of death!  
Shinigami should make everything dead!  
But..."

Blud had made a dikscovery! But dat's 4 a layter cahpter! (AN: We cat go on wiffott Khoas lol!)

**MEENWILE**_IN_CANDANA!

5464372956 ufos hoderev abuvv an evil castle for the Canadian Emprah! The road was koated in b'loody corpses that was ebry1 rfom Bloc Qebekyios that led u pto dadore.

In teh Canaydyern Eprahm's hall was a taksidurrmy of a dude who was... DOKTER HOO! and a chick who was... BUTTERFLY BUTTERCUP TROODOUGH! AND THEY WERE DEAD MIDSECKSING! WITH A NUCLEAR IMP ALED THRU DE CHETS!

The Canadian Emprah had a tekst from khosa.

"GET DARK YAGAMI... stephen harper!"

(SN: "O CANADA")

Stephen Harper lolled and pushed the Swatsika on his desk which lit all da swatsikasform Canaderr to US an Japan an they ALL GOT RENAMED BACK TO NAZI GERMANY COS HE DID DAT EARLIER BUT HE NEDDED2 REEMYD DA WOLRD! He grabed a litesaber an a NUCLEAR an some more NUCLEARS and a jetpack that code shout da NUCLEARS an felw out da cassel evilling as balck somke leaked whle he flowed cos that was evil and four shadowy.

**_THAT WAS AWESOME! WHA TIS BLUD'S EVIL PLAN!? DOES NO ONE KNOW COS IT'S MAGIC!? ;-D HOW EPIC WILL STEPHEN HARPER BE!? AND WHAT MYSTRIOUS POWES OF MISTTREE DOTH WIELDED BYETH DA QAUTUMN NOET!?_**


	17. NUTSY GIRMONEY!

**Author's Note:** **_DON'T READ RECTIFIED ANONYMITY OR DIPPER GOES TO TACO BELL! YOU WILL DIE IN A HORRIBLE FASHION!_**

**MEENWELL WIF EVEY! ELTS**

Dark and Awesome led dere meks wheel everyone else flew in cars when... NAZZ!

"WE ARE DA EVULL NAZEES!"

(SN: "DOGFIGHT" INITIALD)

"GIT REDDY" Awesome awesomed lek da hikey dud frm FirEmblum with awesome levels of awesome!

Teh NAZIs fired der Nuclesears but Dark did a Baral ROll cos he was good and they took out some cars. On the groud not da sky cos no one imported got hertz. Dark lunged his mek, wich he nao named Überkirashinigami Mk-90013374269, and lulld out a leather that broght up a deth note and he infused his fists with Kira then chagged a Hondaken through one of da roes ass dey felled and maed a snikhole wich sukked in da big towel in Ontario whih gabe da felda spik for envriometal damagg if anyone wants to use it BUT EVERYONE LOAVES TEHSE HAZZARDS BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVES MASSIVE DAMAGE AND THAT'S WHY THAT'S AN ITNERET THNIGY!

"RELEASH DA SWATSIKAS!" The Naizs were ninja and chokked shroyukens shapped lik swastikas that sawpnd SWAT dudes who were Nowe nazis cos dis was NAZI GERMANY and da SAWT dudes shotted machine NUCLEARS and they dented Aweosm and Drak's piant. "F-CK!" dey corsetin unsion den balsted the rest of da sohts and dey fell and da SWAT duds were otter ammo and der wasp a Tako Bell so they all went to eat (HORRIBLE THINGS HAPPENED TO THEM THAT YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW ABOUT).

"LETTUCE FITE WIF AWESOME!" NEar was near the max power point so he tilted a bite up an he wsa fluly carhghed so he choked his sniper so it coughed up a bullte bill which bazeled da sawstkias at wich dey feal and implade moar Nazis but one bounced of and reflected into his sinper and da barrel an rifel blew up lik tha pirate gun in Donkey Kong Conurty DEUX. "ノア WII もネッド DIS!" Enoby lucned herr kar tehn punched out da top windowy thing to skyrocket Soichiro FASTER cos altitude was DEUX solw lik Sonic the Hedgehog in Supper Samsh Boars Broly.

Soichiho cocked his gun then let it rets on his cock until the altitude kappa. Then he jumed auto his otta and dropkciked it then shot DEUX NASBUS DEUXS SO IT WOOD FASTER THEN KCIEKDIT SO HE COOED RYD IA N TOPP FIT! "Adios by da powaa of da stash!" And jsut ass da explostns were happen he slicked his mustash to cleave da balts so his car was aok wheel evetyihng elks ni ad tsalb deyd and da explosion faded out into a stash becos he was dat manlee!

But... CHESTER CHEETAH WAS STILL STANDING!

Darknight Yagami pondered, "Why wood Chetser Ceehtah be a Nazi...? No, the rift couldn't have brought in!?"

BUT THEN ANGELS CAME IN PLAYING HIGHWAY STAR AND EVERYONE SANG ALONG (SN: "HIGHWAY STAR") AND TWO FIGUERS DROPPED FORM DA SKI!

**_"GURREN JESUS! WHO DA FUCK DO YA THINK VI R!?_** Kamina and Jesus dropped down in their new mech, Gurren Jesus, witch had Kamina's moetursicle fused for a man-thingy and Jesus' was da head cos he was on top but it had extra crosses for protection. Gurren Jesus clenched it's fists and slamed Hitler so herd his disguise fell off and reveled his stahs which was so manly even Soichiro was skarred of him!

"But you are DEUX late! And you know nothing of psyense!" He brandied the corpsis of Goku and Anne Frank cos his Nazis had kiled dem before the end of tiem. THEN HE ATE THEM AND WENT ARYAN SAIYAN! THE TRUEMOST PWOEFUL ESSANSE OFF DA SAYANS!

BUT THEN WATARI AN SAKESPEAR TWIRED DER STASH AND BROADEN GIRNNED JOAKNIGLY! "FIST OF DA STASHHARE!"

Soichrio, Shakespeer, and Wateri held Hitler in a holed and then Gurren Jesus revved Evil Hitler with the motor bike manthing! BUT HITLER SHOT A SPIRIT NUCLEAR KAMEHAMEHA KAI SHINIHADOKEN! AND IT SPILT GURREN FROM JESUS!

"That is what I needed to kil yu but I respect you as I am stile Jesazz." So he absord it and soht it at the floor which lunched everyone 9420 meaters into da sky! Kamina loaded his VV shades and speeched "You vile evile Hitluhr are an evil dude and we a re good so we must kil yu an save da word an dere is a spike dat can do envrionemtal damagg and DO YOU KNOW WHO THA HEIl IAM so you must be finished which will kil you cos dats how peeps die!" His sord was now the hight of TTGL and he slashed him so hard that he felw up and landed on da spile in da hart an he dyed but he feel thru cos the force forked da towaa donw an Gurren Jesus fell in but wass retackhed beckon an dey blatsed der way so hard tehy floo outta da urth an into da rift form whens dey cumed wheel Hitler fell 2 da coer an his head explodded lickin Bionic Commadno afetr wich he wass metled DEUX DA Eryth's korr so he wass no moer!

**SOZ WIRE NOT CING STEVEN HARPURR DIS CHAP BUT WII WILL SUN! DUN WURRY COS DA SHOE WEIL GO ONNN!1!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111**


	18. Enter: Stephan Harper

_AN: Yo huys Projecht X Zohn s pretty kool and I got an awesome idea from it DEUX cos Ruyk locks lick Lrod Rpaotr!_

**At some p**lace in Canada!

Dark and Co. were munching on some ice cream pancakes wich is lyk pankakes cept da maple syrup s nao mapple iScrean. Then... A NEW CHALLENGER ARRIVED! He was blue and looked slightly shinigami cos his fake looced abit lik Rkuy. He loked at Ruyk and said, "are you a zobee DEUX?"

"No but I have lost my chocolate buddy and in need of new hobey. Gutter plying DEUX can I possibru!" Riyk repelled.

"That is metal!" He strummed up the Gintar and Ryuk joned.

(SN: "Alumina" Det hNote)

"暗い、何をその間取得 DEUZ wii ナオその Lite の銃ですか？" Egony qeustred Dark cos the krew hadn't fort of nut habing Light yet.

"Teknikally he's still with us as Mii." Soichiro joked totem a bowel of Cheerios a SoySource. "LOL!" (AN: I miteve spoyld yu whiff dat but don't let it go to yor hed cos den you'll be a spoled bart wich s bed but I spyoled evey1 annywys so I dun kar ad ifyur nutsployed den yu haven't red Dark Yagami SO GO REED IT COS YURE MISSINGNO UT ON SOMETHING CEPT YU ARE MISSIG NOIT COS ITS' LYK DA GREATEST THING IN DA HISTAMIY OF DA FIC UNYVERTS!)

But meenwell Stepahn Harper was bursting into the building with no stealth waking into da table and no one noticd becos he looked to normal cos he hid his litesaber well even dough glowing cos he joust licked lik an okatu. "Yo Dark Yagami! Imma kil you all nose!" He then salsad his saber at da tabel 2sho hee wuss Sirius.

"F-CK! I just fnished eeting dat!" Dark punched Stephen so hard he dorped his saber and some tooth but grinned sum blod DEUX. "If only I had some NUCLEARS... F-CK!" Stephan Harper fort cos he forgot them cos he never asked Kohas for any and he fort he was arming dem som chapers erlyer boat dey mere modells wich donut bolwup lik NUCLEARS DEUX! (AN: Is this wehre der ritter reckons da stroi? DEUX dey call it dat cos he recognitzeds sumfnig NU dat he forgotted erlyer and needed a confetti?"

Harper piked his L-Saber wheel Dark got his Royal Death Note and typed "Crazy Canada Dood with Lightsaber"

**AND THEN STEPHEN HARPER WAS A ZOMBIE!**

Because Lord Rapter had hit da high notes so hard that when Stephen Harper dyed he became zombie goast by da METAL!

He creeped onto Near who was playing Nier cos it sonded lik his naym but Near had a paln! He toke the Quantum Note and wrote "Metal is smooshable" and smooshed the hammersaw form earliar with THE METAL and made... A ROCK N' ROLL CHANSEAW!

(SN: "Rock N' Roll ChianSaw")

So Dark began DEUX Max da Whoremoans (dats da bnad LOL!) inn his manthing and lolled al lik "WATSUP PEEPULL!?" and den he chainsawd him in da brane but his hed felw of nad bitted Near and was in komplete kontrol cos he now was fyuesd n2 Near's bodee ass his orginal bdoy fell an melted lyke al zmobei boids DEUX.

"Yo r god Dark Yagami but Iams uperme an I dare I2 fghiht mi en mah Kastel!" So den he tleeprotalled awai in a big poof and L was goan DOO!

**BACK WITH BLUD/LIGHT!**

"If evey1 from Dark Yagami ws in a timlup and had ties from Lite and Dark... then veryneon has soe Lite and Dark in dem. And sins dey are mixtures of Lite an Dark, that meens dat all dose tiemlups put sum ladent blood of shinigami in EVRYON cos I am Light but much stornger... I COLD MACK A RAIS F NUSHINIGAMI LIK MAISELF!"

(SN: dat pipe organ thingy for da evil sciency things in D minor with something lik Takada cept it's not Takada)

"but I need some peeps and a fuse frist." He then smooshed himself into Light to make a NuShinigami that kinda looked like Du'arq but with Light's corps attackedwith external blood vessals kinectnig da bodies streched out in a kross lik Jesus cos Blud forth e was da Savior of NuShinigami an wood be Saver f Humens cos dey wood bee NuShinigami wen he exeggutored his paln but dats mulch later cos it kneads tim! NOW I AM A FUSE, I AM... BLUD LIGHT! he lolled and drank some Blood Light wich is lik budlight cept it was blood instead of bud wich maedt not alokholik sos he woodent get durnk but instaed wood get a tatse of stronger cos he was Blud Light cos he fites wif Bluddding Masetr an nut Durnkin Matser.

**BACK AT KHOASKRIB!**

"Brother... you are our greatest timesmoosh of all dose smooshed togetter bai da tyemloup!" Khoas lolled at his brudda ass he toke off his shirt to rii veal som marks on L's nippols. One had a pentagram and the other had a twice as evil pentagram. Both of dose had dere own shadows whil Khoas and L's shadows overlapped wiff dsoe DEUX an maed a sahpe of DEUX horns with a pentagram on eech horne and it was litted red cos he had da red lites on 4 eevul mmoenmts lik deese.

"Mmmooo... ngggh... uwaaa..." L felt an odd bruning feelig cos his pentagrams weer burnnig really hot and he felt his bod SWEELIG WIF MUSSELS AN EVIL AND DEUX NEW HORNS LIKE DA SAHOWDS!

"I will call you... DevL!" Kohas lolled an da thunder sparked an L mumbelled evul worlds lik "Kill" and "Krush" an "Kick Dark Yagami' sAss!"

**OMG DATS LIK DEUX PREVEEWS FOR FUTURE BUT DATS LATTER BOAT DUN WURRI COS DEY WILBE GOTTED DEUX 2!**


	19. Kastel Harperstevein

_AN: I GAT SURGRI AN NOW MY NEX MOLL S GUN! STINGS BIT BUT COOL BUT ALSO GROS AN SOME BLOOD DEUX!_

(SN: THE WHOAAAAAOOOOAAAAHHH SONG BY LIST HORIZONTAL OR SOMETHING WITH THE HIGHLANDER IN IT)

RUyk and Raptor's new band with Cool Dude on the drums and Secks on da vokills were jamming da muzak in the SN while Dark and Awesome clogged der spids up whel da oters ware driving in the sky wiff da cars while Enoby headbangd. all of them geered up to face Stephen Harper knowing they had to avenge Doctor Hoo and BBT cos he wood only sart killing der and only get eviller by teh nanomillibillimicrocentinanofraksion of a second.

"リトルをちょうど左からの暗いテキストのままどこまで彼は NUCLEARED ブロック QUEBEKQUOUIS それ ！" Enoby said as they swurved some corners and jumped out of der cars in unison! "FIRE!" Dark Soichiro Awesome Chanted Trio!1!

Soichiro shot a subway train that Dark pukned and lobbed then Awesome set his Geass on NUCLEARS and shot it to push them into teh trane den shot a NASBUS DEUX into the bitt so they flew at Mach Lightyear which is like da fatsist spiid in da universe cos it's sound and light joining at the same tiem to make the fastes thing in da history of da univerts. So teh doors on Kastel Harperstevein blew up and da cars flew in cos they were poshed inn and THE FORTHWALL (That's a frot wal for a palce ist it? I still remember Awesom balsted min :/) WAS A SPLOD!E

**IN KASSEL HARPENSTEVEIN**

Stephan Harpar was in an even eviller mood than yooswall, grinning evilly while thinking even evlierr forts in his midn. "IM GONG DEUX REDEFAN EVUL!" He evilled. He got a puppy and a kitten, then slashed their heds of. Then he slashed those heads to tiny bits and slashed them all while doing slash. It was so evil that I puked out of the recordy thing that I was narrating da fik outta. His ebal dood jeans had skyrickated ass he nucleared those heads into brains of nuclear then smooshed tem onto oposang bodys. Then he put the dog indeux an da cat TrooDEAUX. **_AD MAIDE ZOMBIE GOASTS!_**

"NOW WE WILL RECAKE NAZI GERMENI AND REVERT IT BACK TO JAPAN PLACE AND AMECRIA!" Dark shoutered with proud, motiving his teem to... FIGHT!

"Becum zumbee goasts lik us, nya!" Kitty Zombie Treudough goasts sayed and shot nuclear out her eyes.

"Uaagh!" Tara was radiated and sic. Shee pooked a bit lik in Teem Amerkia. Then her vampie blod sorped da nukular wheel her nail polish drip laava. She drove hair nales into Trodos" brane but she was a zmobee so she codent dye yet. Then she soved da nuclear back into trodoo all the way and she WAS BLOEN TO DA WALL!

"That is not enuff to kill her, woof!" Doctor Hoo in zombae from pilled out hiss onics crewdiver and shot a soniclear (wich is a nuclear with sound speed and explosions) and it blasted da reuf and da seling crumbelled but HE MISSED!

Now dissperate, da DEUX joined lick Catdog to double fight! But they got stick and fell over and floped on da floor al llik "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! F-CK!1"

"QUIK WII MUTS RUN DEUX STEPHAN HARPER" Soichiro said as he jumped everyone up and shot a NASBOARD (it's a NASCAR poweed hoverbored with a NUCLEAR on the front and YOU'LL C Y SUNE!)

**BUT IT WASET A NUCLEAR!**

_IT WASP... _TROOHOO! "AHAHAHAHA! WOOFNYA!" They seeped into the crtls and FASTER the baord. Dark was a clever dood doh so he Death Noted Doctor Hoo and he fell off and got smooshed beteen da bord an da foolr.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! HE WAS MY HUSBADNO NYAAAAAA!" Troodoh criid as she fastered the kontrolls but at a curve so it wood skreech and soplde.

But just then Dark Yagami got Quantum Note and got clever with physics as he switched left with right and back so itds werve alitle but ginrally remaine ina strait lyne.

"今することができますエド彼 ！" Enoby grabed the edge of the board and pulled it up and they rode right through halls and stairs and tables and showers and all that jazz until they burst rite throu da last sat uhf dores and she pushed the board in a lowerdiganol move menttowards the flore so everyone got off da brod cept Troodoh hoo crashed rught inDEUX Hraper whiff da bord and EXPLOSIONS WERE HAPPEN and one of them was a chandelyear which fel linto da flaymz and cossed even moar explosions.

BUT THEN STEPHAN HARPER ROSE OUT OF THE ASHES LIK PHEENICKS RIITE! His zombee bodee golwed and he loaded da shotgun dat was owned by the zobmie dat was 1se John Stallvurn then smooshed it with da BFG then loaded it with NUCLEARS shells for ammo. He toke a load and blastd away at Awesome right in the Geass.

"AGH! IM BLYDED BY NUCLEAR!" Awesome set his everything Geass on a cleansing Geass and wiped the NUCLEER then loeded it into what was now his NUCLEAR geass then chargd his AWESOME GEASS and then shot the NUCLEAR through himself and out thru da LASER geass to make NUCLEASORS!

Stephen Harper had bown his arm off so he made his woond an arm cannon liek MegaaMn. He rapid fired some NUCLEARS on Enoby but she unleeshed her Vampie Form and slapped the NUCLEARS right to his BFShotgun and NUCLEARS BLEWY UP ALL OVER STEVE-O!

"BUT YOU HAVEN'T KILLED ME HARD ENOUGH!" Harper sprouted some levytateng powaz and shot some NUCLEARS out of his man-thing cos he had mutated by the NUCLEARS and that gave him e rekshen!

"How... do... we... fight... hime?" Dark Yagami was for once skarred becos Stephen Harper seemed even too poweful for him evun. He feel DEUX his niis with feel off deefeet.

JUST THEN THE BAND ZABER EL BADASS (AN: That's their naym cos Raptor's Japanish name is Zabel wich is also Zaber and they wanted to sound both BADASS and AWESOME and Zaber is part of Awesum) showed up and all did the "whoaaaaoaoaaahh!" part in the SN cos they had hit thos enotes. **IT WAS SO POWEFUL TAHT STEVEN HARPER WAS SHOCKED AND ELECTROCUTED AND COOL DUDE FROZE HIM WITH HIS COOLNESS ****_AND SECKS TEASED HIM A BIT WITH HER CHESTY BITS WICH MELTED A BIT OF HIS ICE _****_THEN RUYK THREW AN APPLE AN DEICE BORK AND HARPER FEEL ON DA FOLOR DEUX HEES KEES!_**

"Hahahaha... Waht a fun fite! And I'm not even da strunges!t" Stephen Harper collapesd and Enoby scrapped the remaines off his blood but there weret manny gewd remanes cos he was a NUCLEAR zombie so mostly gross so she melted his crops.

THEN A NERVE ALARM WENT OFF AND KHAOS POPPED UP ON THE SKREEN IN DA RUM!

"You have fort weII! I can't wait DEUX C U en Vritannia's hart so we can end dis fite, Dark Yagami! But first I must show something! Come hear, mah boi!"

"KARNAGE KATASTROPHE KHOAS RYUKI HADOKEN! Teh Devil and Shinigami Devil art oneth witheh meith, so Ieth task thee to a DEUXLETH, as I, DevL!"

"**YORON!**" Dark

**_OMG TAHT SONUDTRAK USE WAS EPIC! I NEW TAHT iDEER WOOD B AHSOME! STAY TOONED FOR THE NECKS CAHAPATERR WHYER DARK GOES TO BRITANNIA! ALSO SMTIV IS CUMIG OUT SON AN I MIGHT WRITE A CHAP KALLED _****_SHIN IGAMI YAGAMI_****_ IF IT GIVES ME KOOL IDEEYAS!_**** :O**


	20. Shin Igami Yagami

_AN: DAT WAS A LUNG WEIGHT COS SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI IV SUKED IN ME LICK DA BALCK HOEL DAT IS BLUD'S SIZZLY BAKON GREECE SIPT!_

"1st wii knead a bitter shinigami! And I have a paln!" Dark Yagami said evilly galring at the star computer he had bote off a balck meerkat to smoosh things together. Actually it was a Smoosh Note that Raye Pember made when he Pain Noted his own Pain Note so hard it was smooshed so he tryed to smoosh Dark Yagami and Soichiro boet he koodent smoosh tehm hard enuff so tehy smooshed him with the smoosh note for a sole ass de AI an a kompewter DEUX make it a Fusion Machine that fuses Shinigami and other stuff but Shinigami are the mane fing 4 Fooshen so that's da main piont.

"First wii need Ryuk as da base! Then Secks for sexiness! Then Cool Dude for coolness! Then the Royal Death Noet so it has that as a sklil! Then Lrod Rpater 4 rockdom and he can pass Fuckslayer cos he piked it upp wheel tarvelling akross da koncerts he krashed like Dethklok cept not as Kiraesque cos there wast any Kiraing of dudes just shocking dem DEUX Melty Blood Bars of goopy melty blood lik chocolate cept it was blood! Also yu neid sum fyre cos you kant be sexi whiffut beeng hot!" All sayed bai da cy borg AI that was Raye Pember.

"Then we muts go deux da volkano! We'll know wich one wen wii heer da Stra Wores muzks!"

So Dark and Awesome combined mecks to make a supper mech lik that yoused the DEUX of dem lik in da movie Pussyfic Rem! (AN: It's pritey gewd if you lick mekas and Godzilla or maybe Mechagodzilla cos he is borf!) They skrapped da KAAAARS (AN: That's how dey sai Cars in Japanish cos dat's what it wuz kalled in that funny show with the vampies an da ripples end dah URYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!) to equib it wit some NUKLEERS and NUKULAR RIPPEL IN DA FITS! And da rets f da bodee but da fits are da kewlst pert! Everyone elks hoopd 2 da cabenn wich had wepons for baekupp. AND THEY FELW!

**BAKK EN KHOSKRIB!**

RIIING RNIIIIIG! The telephoen rag an Kohas tolkened ENDEUX da pohen. "DIS UZ SUPREM EMPRAH!"

Yo I am Blood Light and I have a paln uusig yor DevL that kooed become da most poweful Kira in da word! Like even stronger than Yotsuba or Dark Yagmai or the dude with the Thous en hes moth!

"Waht do we knead!?"

We must taek DevL... in teh pats! We will kreate a syte noen ass DevLantart that will be read as devIantart cos L loeks alot lik I an we will gatter soles an I have another sit 4 this but it's a sekret! If Dark Yagami beets yu I kan taek yur soil n2 da webz weher yoo will be supper poweful form all soles we hack from deh interwebz!

"This plan may posably bee da bets palm evarr!"

"Indede! Nao if yu donut mid Eye wil opan a protal DEUX da Shinigami word so here goose!"

A rpoatl opennd an DevL jumed DEUX da Shinigami word and Blud Light wispered MIND MEMORY INSTRUCTION SPELL OF DA INSTRUCTING MAGIK! and den he put all de instrukshens on how to kreate DevLantart in da pats wif all da secret internet bugs do eet ebery1s' sools so DevL went in2 da pats an made da site and da freeks gathered to make der krappy art ass Blood Light grinned blud an dank some Blud Light knoeing it was...

**JUST AS PLANNED!** he shooted and LOL! Then he felts omehung n hes hart and he pulled out a glob of blood shaped lik a Note... A BLOOD NOTE THAT IS A ROYAL DEATH NOTE CEPT IT ALSO RUNS ON PEEPS BLOOD FOR KIRAG DOODS!

NOW I DON'T NEED THAT STUPID ROYAL DEATH NEOT COS DIS IS EVEN MORE POWEFULL! he brodeand grimed juhoakinglie lik that Tommy Krapshit kid from dat creepy Moemon Adventure.

**WHEEL ALL DIS WAS GONGON DEY MAIDET DEUX DA VOLL KANO!**

(SN: "Impurryal Murch")

The volcano god burts out wiff flames that ruffled and had dark edges which Enoby fort of as blak and posably goffik. Meenwile Near was using the volcano to grill som stake with an assistant that was a possible akshen figure modded so it code nut ownly maek posses but code help assist in shit and other stuffs. Like it was made of really tough refined LEGOs and metal and some smelted diamond arremer for reinforksment.

"Yo Volcano God we need you to be a fuse to make one of da moats poweful Shinigami in da histry off da wold! Whadda wii traed 4?"

"I want a blood banana. Siriusly."

"GET THA NARATER! He can eet Blood Bananas lik Blud!"

KNOCK! Went the nuclear Awesome shot next to my door in da pod but enuff to miss. He came up an sayed "Yo how much for a blood banana broseph?"

:/ "bRosePH? NEwais, i'LL TaeK aN iCE cReeM brUgR."

Watari went to da cabin and looked in teh frige den he smoshed teh stake Near had maed ass a Patty den got sum pretzels for buns so they were PRETZEL BUNS! He was karefull to maek sure teh Mayo an Pikels diddet touche da skewp tehn pout sum tomater an lettuke tehn pot some poopon mutsturd with da Mayo. Tehn he smooshed the strawberry ice kraem wife soum kookies n Karim.

**LATER WHEN DA BRUGR WAS DELIVERED**

"daT S guD, buT I NeEd tO mAeK sOm fiNaL toCHeS!" After slathering some koleslaw and frech frees an IN-N-OUT saws an bloo cheese an pineapple an Terayika... I ATE IT! AND IT AWESOME!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111 !1

"oKay heRes uR blooD baNanA!"

So Awsom tossed a blood banana DEX DA VOLCANO god an he cott et n his mouh and he was happi nao.

"May we begin da smooshing?"

"Juts a momen" he pulld ot his Secret DeATH NOtE while humming da feme sung from ET for no real resin. "Okay beegn!"

Raye Pember began to sang Kommunication Brakedown cept it was in G Major and in nu SMT femed lyrics all lick

(SN: "COMMUNIKATION BREAKDOEN" Sum gaem wiff a reely bad baddel sistem, or at leest dats wat I herd)

_SABBATAMA HAMA, MUDOLA, MAHAMA, EXTRA BLOOD BANANA, MEGIDOLA  
SABBATAMA HAMA, MUDOLA, MAHAMA, EXTRA BLOOD BANANA, MEGIDOLA_

SALVATION ZAN MUDO ZANMA SEKRET DEATH NOTE MABUFUDYNE  
GAEA RAGE ON ICE KREAM BURGIR ROYAL DEATH NOTE RAKAJUKUNDA

LUSTER CANDY SHINIGAMI KIRAING DUDES NUCLEAR NASBUS  
BLOOD BANOFFEE MUAHAHAHA

RAYE PEMBER'S BACK  
RERESREKKTED

NEW SHINGAMI  
SUPPER POWEFUL

FUSE IGAMI  
SHIN YAGAMI

SMOOSH, SMOOSH SMOOSH FUSED MOOSH

And then it faded out cos da snog was over and da fusion was done. The shinigami was a double shinigami cept one side was "Shinigami" and the other side was "Shinijikan" and he held an Eveything Noet and had huge blake wings that maed Enoby come in her pats cos they had fishnet designs. He had two F-ckslayers for hornes and a Rape Ape for a pet and had time powers and lasers and he had all da spells and properly organized cos you can't do that in SMTIV and dats annoyg BUT HE CAN wich s awesum. He spoke in a voyse eben strunger dan Blud's, for it was Wakamoto.

**_I AM THE FORMER SHINIGAMI KING B4 BLUD DEFRONED MII... BUYTT! WHAT TEH HELL DEUX YU WANT ME TO DO!?_**

"We need to save the word from this Evil Dude named Khoas who has been doing evil things!" They all shouted. "He is like the most poweful dude ever so if you kill him you get lik 90013374269420 yeers added DEUX YER LIF!"

**_THAT IS GOOD I THINK I WILL KILE SUM TIM WIF YU PEEPS!_**

**_SOZ NUT MUCH HAPPEN DIS CHAPER BUT DARK SOICHRIO WELL GOON! I JUTS HAZ BUZZY LIEF SOZ_****_LOL_****_!_**


	21. KIRAOCALYPSE

_AN: Lotso figs hapon an nao bak n colage! Noah wii... reed sum maor fik!1_

Buytt holed att hes nu frunds hoo wood halp ham reclam hs tittle ass Shinigami King, puled ot has fuksleyrs and...

(SN: DEATHCLOCK FEEM)

_F-ckly ded dyed Ki-ra F-ckly ded dyed Ki-ra F-ckly ded dyed Ki-ra_

Dethnote  
Deth note  
DEATHNOTE  
DEAF NOTE

I'll  
Fuckslay  
You  
F-ck

Dethnote! DEATHNOTE!

NUCLEAR SKIIELF  
Killing dun by Creed [AN: CREED SUX AN' U SUK 4 LICKING DEM!]

Loki forsooth  
Not loc traitery

William Shakespeer Shakespeer Watari

Watari the Bumblesnoot  
DEUXDILLY DEUX, ping pong DEUXDILLY DEUXDILLY DEUX

F-CKIN sexsplosion!

Some kars belw up n blod dripedform peeps eers cos dey weret metal enuff for the metal gud dat s Buytt!

_**NAO WII SHELL TAKE ON BRITANNIA AND BLUD LITE IN THE NAYM OF BUYTT AND FRINDS OFF BUYTT!**_

EVey1 was lik "Yeah!1" and this is the part wher da map cums an dey tarvel bai map. Also Mikasa an Jean were in a coffee shop cos the rift spit them there and this is a sekret cameo easter egg hidden in da bakegrund that's hard to find in a muvee or TV but this a faffic so not so skrete but wood bee it wood iff not just fic which happen may 1day cos Dark Yagami a getting TV Show an dat made happy D'arkYagam'i.

"But I dun fink we toke out does 5464372956 shpis frm erleyr" Darkknight Yagami ponded form da mekks caben.

**_AND DEN DA UFOS RETERRD! WTF!? :V_**

Stephan Harper wass nao asimilatied DEUX all da ships in a giant robot with nuclears for fingers and he had robot body and his brain was all computery and his voyse aws all haunty and robo. "Darcus Tayler Yagami yu shell fase da tru Emprah off Canader or my name ist STEVER HERPES OF NAZIGERMNAY!"

(SN: Go Forth and Die, but with Dethnote lircs

_Trapped inside a bot  
For Bloc Kebekkers  
Ruling Ass the Emprah  
Punishing your feers_

Studied dicters evils  
Stiff evilling harts  
Earned a piece of da word  
Nao go fort and sart

Go fort Be Kira'd  
Go Fort and pie

Now yu've nucleated  
Body s muatted  
Frust on of da empraz  
Killing segregationadeted  
Move in to yor Kassel  
Back into the DARK  
Landed where you started  
Victimated by DRAK

The Kiraing starts now...  
Open up your Notes and turn to the  
Pages concerning yor BLOOD

DETHNOTE  
LIFENOTE  
ROYALDETHNOET  
_**EVERYTHINGNOTE!1**___

U ill be one wif da blakness  
Of your rotting crops that's dyeing  
Yor konsumed with killing things  
That penetrate your fill with KILLING

NOTE KIRA  
NOTE KIRA  
NOTE KIRA FIGHT!

No yo're sadend and fright  
Want to go and DIE  
Mabbee git yor meisters  
Ate moer yers en NIGHT  
Dream of your own Shinigami  
Stranged by the ENOBY  
Drown in PREPPY FEERS  
Beater of EMBRAKING

OAT DETHNOTED  
OAT DETHNOTED

U ill be one wif da blakness  
Of your rotting crops that's dyeing  
Yor konsumed with killing things  
That penetrate your fill with KILLING

Go fort Be Kira'd  
Go Fort and pie

Go fort be Kira'd  
Go 4th and lie  
Go north and Mai  
Go sort and flie  
Go bort and bie  
Go snort and dye!)

Dark shooted a kik but Stephan Harper dodg an Watari was lik "Sily Dark Awsome yu punch da thing wif a criket thigy! Cricket s British rit!?"

Harper loled "No Britannia got it form da Nazis cos tehy nedded a nashenel sprot and Nazi Germany waz fere 4 da takng!"

"GASP!" Shakespeer was sohcked to beeleeve all da kriket he hed evar palyed was a Nazi sprout ALL OLONG!1111!1!1!1!11!1111!1111111111111111111111111 111111!1

Darkknight was klever doh an used this pregnat pose DEUX frow a Yagarang rite n da cosh spot. Den he shot a cosh outta canon for detnate!

Stephan Harper lolled doh as a balsted hed was just a bnuch off UFOS and da reel Harper was DEEP INSEID! "I am sekretly woryed cos mah weekspot s reveled but they canned noh dat cos den Id dye an wood haf faled DEUX surve mah lrod Kohas!" he fort intrenally whil pulling out a cricket and it jumped on the spot near Near but he had bug spray so he saprayed t off and kicked da kriket bak at harper and now ther was a criket ball n da ari an cricket spalltedred Harper's windoes an a cricked krashed thru da windo DEUX hs coffee mug! "YU F-CKIN F-CKERS WIL PAI 4 MAI KOFI!"

"Tee beeth bettereth thaneth yer coffeeth ya wanker!" Watari and Shakespeer chorteld. Then Sachiko shot buzzaws at Harper an his writs were silt and robo oyl was leekig den he snaped hs writs back an heeled so was just annoyants nut psised ham farter.

Harper was mad and punch NeoAsskicker mk-Kira (dats da new mekk naym lol!) in da balls n revange.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I MUST GRABER!1" Dark an Awesome pied open da expotsed spot for da kabin krew in da mekk to teka otu! "Oh no they will shot at mah sihps!" Harper forth with sckard fece noing he'd loss hes ships!

So Herpes went all #HERPESDERP on Dark and Awesome by doing a roundhouse Falkon Pnuch an this hurt in da cosh sopt with the forks of a Falkon Kosh cos he fllowed etup wiff a Nazi Swastika Kick Chokehold Suplecks KOMBO!

"I WILL INPART YU DEUX MAI NOLEDGE OFF DA GASS!" Near evilled ass he spraeyd sum nuclear gas on stephan herpes an shooted a special mini-swatsika bollet oudda hs new golden snipper cos a swatskia nuclearing Stephan Harper wood bee hs gratest huemillionation!

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!111" All of Harper's shits belw up in a chane reaction but not juts annie reakshen A HARD CHANE REAKSHEN!

(SN: "HARD CHAIN REACTION" Motoi Sakuraba) (AN: BEST DISC ONE END TARCK EVAH!1!1111)

Now expotsd in his roboty boddy Hepers lounged strait for Buytt an hoep for a nu boddy BUT HEE WAS WEEK TO BUYTT'S ROCKEN SKILZ AND WAS POSHD BAEK!1

"Nuuuuu!1" he NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOed an den he shotted sum lazers but he was week so they stooped cos he codent shot far enuff AN HE FALED Then he metled an he wuz no moar.

**BAKE WITH EVEYONE'S FAVEITE SHINIGAMI!1**

Blud Light had been goggling "Assimilation Plot on TVTropes and he choze his firts of DEUX halpers for hs eval scemez. Then he fone kulld wih ish pone.

**_Yo Gendo Ikari I am Blud Light and I am another person who has Assmiliaton Polt an wii sud joyn forkses an I'll get a fird but he's letter!_**

"Why teh ell wood I need some Shinigami DEUX pill da wok of Instrumentality!?"

**_I CAN MAKE YOU AND YOR WIF SHINIGAMI AND SHINIJIKAN AND THAT IS FAR COOLER THAN YOUR ANGEL THINGY COS YOU'LL GET DEATH NOTES AND TIME SUITS AND OTHER COOL THINGS! MAYBE I'LL EVEN GIVE YU BLOOD BANANAS!_**

"Fine but I wills cold yu lik yu were mi own sun cos I lick doing dat cos I'm second only to Mr. Drade off in terms of hrobible Annie May farthers!"

**_WELL IM YOR KLOSER!_** Blud burned Gedo sick so he hung up and began riding there in his big NERVMobile where he sill gave his kreppy galses lok that s lmoats lck n ai lessr cept ts a lenz falaire.

_OMG DA POLT HAS FICKEND! WE NO SEE MUCH DEVL YET BUT HE BE CUMIG I PORMISS!1_


	22. NITE N DAI: REFREIDUM DA JIPPON PLATS

_AN: SOM ANY VUES OMGZWTFFFFFFFFFFF FANK YU JIPPON PLAYS N PARTRIKYULR! THIS CHAPER S 4 U!_

Gendoh wuz n hs oface evilling evilly wif Blud Lghit.

**_NO AWTCH S VI MACK A NEUX SHINIGMI N SHNIJKIN!_** Blud toke DEUX soles ad smooshed dem n hs macene. Day wore... NITE! AND! THEY!

"lissen mai nu salves yu deux well fite da yagamis n enby n aw som n yu ll surv mii an wee wal b evl 2gtr so goh n duex whut eye sey cos im Gedno n yu ll deux wat eey sya cos mi yr bss an buld yu r ikcy cos ur mowhwak s nut hakwy nuff so slcik t uppppp an yu dxeu gtta kria dose duds sos hears da sheeld noet 4 ngit n da royl andi-lif not 4 dai sos shingmi n shniじかん kna bekum shnigmi n じかんsihn wif mee wif sos gte deux t n ill maek dis wro naym ist gnedo ikrai n nwo ill hve som kofi whil mie galses shin and dey juts shind cos im dat god t dat see da shin cos t sting ur sohcked udex mch flor wods se i sed im dat gud an bi smu maor cofie wen ur dun n i wan sum shraks w/ lsaer beems nder heds r elts u r dndrheds an da breefng s oveure so im off to fcuk eh klon f m wfie cos dtas wat i dooooo deee daa dooo deee deux or mia naym stni negdo karia f hu-man instrmnetalsity NAHW PORV UR WHIRF!" Den hs galsses slcikd agann tow prov he wz srs.

"YS MASSA!" Dey sayed s dey teleprotald.

**BAK w/ OUR HERO DOODS!**

(SN: "Reonion" final fatasy vii)

"..." Night n Day stare at mek. Den dey actervaterd da sheld shttoed at Buytt wfi da sepshal simiじかん magik... TIME IN DEATH!

A klok orb enkirkld da mek an da clok tikd towars der deth!

"THE TIEMTH NOT DIETH USETH 4ETH NOWEST!" Shakespeer mumbld.

"NDIID!" Watari and Soichiro twrild der staches cos dey wore sirius so Soichiro toke hs gun n shotted **_A SPASZE SHATTEL_** den Watari drill kikked it 4 xtr forks den da deux croksrcewd der staches on t deux sped t ip an da shittel pished da clok hans an orbited da sped f ligt tims 90013376664269420 **_AN DA SHOUTEL BALSTED INTO NITENDAY AN EXPLOSHENS WARE HAPPEN!_**1!111!11111!1

Day quikly wrot "expulsions" an da boom bom dyed so dey codent mak mor eckspalshens. Then Day anti-lif noted... LIGHT'S MUM!1I MEEN SACIKHO #HERPESDERP!

(SN: "Emil Sacrifis" NIER [_AN _I haev no klue if its NEAR or nut :/])

"Shingami... yu killd wife!?" Soichiro was madd cos he diddet even get to heer any toching lats wods. "Only one thig can b dun..." Soichiro grabed da ded bodee dat was once hs wif Samanther wif a sad :( fake an shed a teer that sild dow nhsi stash b4 hitting her cos it's dat manly. Her bodie wuz khisld ndeux a nuclear that he frew n supper slow moe... an nucleard da deux eval 1s so hard da expolsions dat dyed were stall pweful enuff n crops form deux kile dem n der fkaes reveeled an "GASP!" everyone sohkced wehn dey saw juts waht tehy had fort.

"B...l...u...d... we... faled... yuuu..." tehy sayed as dyng.

"NOOOO! MY SON AND SITSER!" Dark and Dark shoted. "WE CAN SEAV YO!"

But dey ded an dey enver remberd dey war Yagamis dat hole tim. "WE DONUT EBEN HAF TIM TO BURRY!" Near cryed along den shot a laser form hs snipr deux vaprize dem so tehy no decompose for iky stuff n germs n bacterier n gros.

Teared-eye Dark an Soichiro got baek deux postions an jimped outta Japon wehre teh Time in Deth spill teleportaled dem right deux da Khoas Krib in ONE HUGE LEEP!

**_Meanwhile_**: DevL was amking da final touches on Deviantart. Tons of foolz n foolish ignoramuses had signed on and maed carppy art. "JUST AS PALNNED!" he evilled lik a Yagami cos he is one sorta cos he is Lite's son y'kno.

**_ALSO_** Blud saw da giant Buytt n girnned blood. **_YO FUEL U TINK U KEN WIN DIS BLOD NOTE! DA PUNNY ANCIENT DETH NOTE KILED YU SO YO SUDN'T BE A PORBLEM!_**

**_I HAVE A NEW COMPOSITION SOS YOU CAN'T USE THAT BLOOD SAMPLE YOU WERE PALNNING TO BLOOD NOTE ME WIF AND UR DAT PREDIKABLE DAT I NO U WER GUN DEUX DAT!1_** Buytt rored so loud teh doors on da Kohas Krib exploedd an der wer no remanes. **_NAO WE SHALL SITTLE DIS LIK SHINIGAMI KINGS WOOD BECOS WE ARE SHINIGAMI KINGS OR AT LEAST I WAS ONES BUT I WELL BEE AGANN WEN DIS S LL OVR!_**

**_AH BUT I HAVE A NEW ALLI... JEADH DOUGHMA!1_**

"Yes I deux beleive were n dis wif Gendo." Jedah evilled.

"DEY FALED SO MY NAME IST GENDO IT IS NOW CHUMPIT AND LOL YU NEAD A FIRD PEARSON WEN YU HEAV ME WHU COLD ALREDDY DEUX DIS HOLE THING LOLOLOLOLOL!" He was desperated cos he diddet lik his neu name but he lossed da bet so he'd haev deux win another deux get his naym baek.

Then Jedah made a blood contrakt wif Blud Lite wich he fort maed him supper poweful but skretly Jedah put a louphole but Blud skretly knew it but dats 4 latter n dis s juts a 4shadows. Da reslut ;effed da udders n confoosen an I no kno lophol either but reveal will be mad I pormiss! :]

**_U FUELS DONUT VEEN KNO MY SEKRETE UDDER SIT 4 STELLING SOLS! I WILL SHAO YO DA POWES OFF A SHNIGAMI KING LOL!1LOL!1111111_** Blud fort n his forts n hs midn dat sotred forts.

Khoas also evilled cos everything was gong deux hs paln ass he fort it wood, just as Blud fort his paln wuz, ad Chuimpt, an Jdeah fort deux... but one of them was da true MAGNIFICENT BASTARD of dem all!

**OMG DA FIGHT WIF KHOAS GON BEGIN NECKS CHAPER! DIS S SO EPIK I DON EVEN HEAV WODS 4 IT!1 :\_?**


	23. INISHALL K

_AN: DIS S DA BADDUL UVE BIN WETIN 4! For many years people have wondered what an actual battle between Dark Yagami and Khoas wodive ben lik. Now... we. FIND. __**OUT!1**_

Dark: "KOHAS!"

Khaos: "DAKR!"

"KHAOS!"

"DARK!"

"KOAHS!"

"DRAK!1"

_Both: "BURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" *wakamoto voys*_

Da deux boff cahrged at eech uder but bonsed off indeux F-Zero kars but this is Khoas Krib so dey wer K-ZERO KARS!

Dark knew what was gong deux happin and had onlie 1 ting doo sai.

(SN: move "DOGFIGHT")

**"CAR**

CHASES

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dark and Khoas wer raking at 999999999913374269420911 killmeters per mill per nanomillibillisekond an tehy balsted bake n tiem DEUX SHAKESPEER'S DAY lik da tim tarvel n Infreno Kop!

Then Khoas ramed ober Shakespeer and he was Khig of da word again! But DARK WASN'T GONNA RESET LIK A MOFFO BUT KILL KOHAS AND SAVE DA WORD 4 REEL DIS TIEM!

Dark and Khoas screekhed ndeux eech uder an generated Nuclears dat totalled all f Englund an traled all da way deux whales an carved a crater ndeux preset day Wammy Hose! Suddenly some nuclear sparks spat into da karter which cossed an angry fist of nuclear to chase in on them.

Tehy neodded an new wat to say.

"_**NO**_

I

MUTTS

FARSTER!1 ]:O" chanting n Gaylick ass tehy jumped outta der kars an da expolsions toke all f England so present day it was all waste cept London cos Britannia was boren der and Ancient Kira wood hael it anyways obvyuslie so da damg dost rlly mttaer.

So now Dark and Khoas were pnunhcig eech odor hiier an hiier cos tehy were fitting all zero G den Dark suplexed Khoas into da tames an uporkuted ham deux da eyfal and da palass off Varsites (AN: I VACCIASHONED DERE ONSE! S REELY PRETA N POSHY BUT NUT KWIT BUMBELLSNOTTY!)

"Kohas, you are anti-Stu but I am Stu and Stu will wan atall kosts!" SO Dark grabed Kohas an dey fell thru te erth n2 spase SO FAST TEHY WERE BAKE N PRESET DAY nad n Khoas Kool which was his pool and Haru from Free was der s a kameo an Kohas punch n deux da kol an he went Jaws on his as but Dark thru ham off deux da siyd. Drak tired do pchun hm butt Khrales smaked him deux da seeling wich bork an Dark was all dizzy in the attic wich was iky wif kobwibs n kust n ye olde Brtish erotika dat Shakespeer got his pomes frum.

"Drakus I AM KNIG OF WORD AN SPRUEME EMRPAH DEUX! Now I haev a nu pet 4 yu... STEEMPUNK CHARLS ZI BIRTANIA!"

Charles unleasged hs kreeky steem vassals an belw lotsa steem n Dark but he herd a voys... NEAR!

"STEALTH!" Near skreemed ass a falm sniprund shotted indeux Kahrles hart but he ate da fyr an spat it lollingly "I AM MUCH STRNGR DAN DAT LOL" an he kiked neer deux da side.

Tehn Dark jumped on Khoas an Kahrles lik Malio an got tonnes off 1-Ups so he kode matche Khoas an Kahrles whil Neer put a nuclear in his snipper an shoted da flore an guided it to nuclear a hole n deux da folr an tehy were falling and Blud and Buytt jumed don cos this would amk da fite koler wich dey bofe 3d.

**_MEANWHEEL WIF BLUD N BUYTT_**. And the otfer duds who were in da pit.

**_NOW FACE MY BLUD NOTE_** Blud Lite rored s hi did slash on Buytt and Blood Noted him. But he was nut kiled herd enuff.

**_DUEL FUKSALYERS... ROKE!1_** (SN: "DEFIING GARVITY" KHOSA RIGSN) Buytt unleeshed a thousand curtses of pure fuckslaying wepon taht shook teh entire rift and belw up everything tehn imploded it so it unexploded and repeated for 90701270127204972097209204932509354254892549825402 05925409824098250948248724598387487253875089532085 23873258753072530875307287050953835795379999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111110000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 13742698765693342911333333313333333333333333199999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999900188 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888666666 66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666666666666666666666666421337420699001 1006420666 times until it was retsred but heblie sahken frum ll da fuksalyin. Tehn he wort in teh Everything Noite... "EVAL DUDES WERE NEVER BORN!"

**BUT A TWITS! NO MORE PALIN EVAL DUDS MADE DEM ALL MALICIOUS DOODS INSTED WICH WAS DA NEXT STEPE ON DA LADDER AND YOU'D GIVE DAT RAKNIG DEUX VILLUNS LIKE CKRIA AN DEY WERE ALL HIGH RAKNIG MALIFICENT DUDS NYWAYS SO NUFING RLY KANGHED.** :/ :3 :?

Blud Lite retrakted his bons an equipd sewarsord 4 calws and did salsh at Buyt so it was Fuckslayers on Swearswords and SPRAKS WER FYLING EVRYWHAR N DER WS NO MERKY so splosions shotted up and belw oder seling buts an dey fel an Near surfed da splosion whil shotting nuclears at teh walls an some rocks fell an he chilsed it with shotting into aa cosh and coshd it n Blyd wif a kosh an his bddy fell n Stempunk Kharles an Khoas an tehy fell and Near was about to say "Tripell KILL" lik Halo cos den he code naym dis attek da Deadly Halos mk-Cosh but tehy begin spin2 getter an drill deux da bottom koncking buts f rick on Dark who got skrathed but he dint kare. Then Darknight came down da hoel an shooted a new Batman sepshal muuve... "NEW DAWN!""

Sunlight splooshed da drak tnunel an singed all da bd guys so tehy wore all blak wih ashes, but dey suked t upp an now tehy all had falled all da way don into... THE KORE! OF DA URTH! WARE KOHAS MAED A SPESHAL ARENA JUTS 4 DIS BADDEL!

Tehn Awesome cumed w/ NeoAsskicker mk-Kira an dorpkikked da folr and ids was da core so molty likwids seepd an burnd da folr but it heeled fats so twas no big deel. Egogy was also der in Vampie from kos every1 wanted a piese f Khoas.

Tehn Khos brote out hs udder wepon... DevL!

"Do yo see teh sit deviantart" Khoas speeched evilly at the heros. Then hi pished a bitton an EVERY DEVIANTART UZER HAD HIS SOLE SUKED OT N2 DEVL AN HE WAS TWICE DA SIZE OF NEOASIKERMKIRA AN HD A MAN THING BIGGER TAHN BLUD AN DU'ARQ KOMBINND AN WAS ALSO DA SPIKYEST 1 N DA HISTRY F DA UNVIERSE!

He gave a glary glaring glare galiringly at Dark Yagami and Soichiro who was manning a turret he maed on da kabin kos pistols kand shot as fats s turrets an he equippedit with da Royal Anti-Life note for himong an da Sheld Noet 4 dfencive bufs.

DEVL N KHOAS N BLUD N BUYTT N NEOASKKIKR N TARA RISHUD N2 DA CETNER F DA RINA AN DA FARM FORZED!

**TOBI KON TIN YOU'D!**


	24. RAKES 4 DA WOR'S ED!

_AN: YO DUDS I BEET SMTIV AN I WAS DA LAW AN A SUCKY BALCK HOEL 8 TOYKO AN DER WILL BE SUKY BALCK HOEL EETING TOYKO N FIK BUT NOT NOW COS DA WORD'S END IS OUT BUT I HAVT SENIT BOAT ILL WITCH IFF RENDZ INVIT MII R ELTS ILL WTCH ND VD COS THEATRES ARM'T S FIN WHIFUT FREDZ BUT HEAR SUMMER FIK KOS-MOS PEEPS REEDING DIS WOOD WANT TO SEE DA BIG EPIC BATTLE!111_

All sex karakturs lounged 4 eech udder an da farme forze an Dark was all lik "F-CK! Enoby an I war sipposed deux watt THE WORD'S END! No big epic fight now that is dum we all break and watch movie now kos dats kooler then we SEXTUPPEL FITE IN KOMPENTSTATEIN!"

Buytt began da rake wif da kry **_AD DA LNAD F DA 3 AN DA HOEM OFF DA BUREIVE!_**

_**GETNELMENN SART UR N-JINS!1**_

_(AN: WTF!? dis sit [da naym s sensurd hear DOUBLE WTF] dost udnerlien da diealong 4 Buytt! DATS DUM!1)_

(SN: Erthbund Bik Teehm)

Blud, Khaos, DevL, and Steempuck Emprah rode a 4-pearsun byke whil Neoasskicker changed into a hover board and they ware gun a race AGAINST TRAFIK COS DAT MACKS IT DOUBLE EPIK!

Blud threwd sum granayds an balsted sum tarfik whil wistling da muzik tehn dey drov thru da fire an Blud spat som blod and it bekumed bloodfire tehn som of da spat trailed behind and created a baclk whole that was tainted green with nuclear so IT WAS A NUCLEAR HOEL THAT WAS SUPPER SUCKY AN CHASIG DEM AN DEY WERE RAKING N TOEKIO SEE I TOLLED YU THERD BE DAT LATTER AN IT JUS HAPPEN COS I WAS RITE :3 FACE!1

So the balck hoel got full from all da suking in f Tokyo an bakon kasing da rakers whil Neoasskicker Skatebored leaped sum ramps an jumped 8 helicopturrs wich ment a 1UP but da balck hoel spat a nuclear shaped lik Tokyian Karnage so dat 1UP reely diddet carry on in teh lung term 4 logn.

(SN: Pokermans Bikeikle)

BLud did a wheeley an sliced a big rig in half and it explodded endeux da rolling NUCLEAR HOLE BOULDER so expulsion trail was burn and one of dem was a NASBUS DEUX so it 666PLE SPLODED AN TOKYO FELL THRU INDEUX DA ERTH AND SMOOSHED NDUEX KHINA WICH WERKED A SATOO OFF MAO EN DA KAPITL!

**_NOW I WIL TELL YU A SEKRIT F DA TIMSMOOSH AN DA RASPEPHABIO!_** Blud rored cos di deux insolvd mistress f da raspepabio.

**WAT WUS WRUNG WIF CIAEL?/**

Blud exposited as he pild ut his bPad wich is a special iPad amed f bolod an toke out da spesial Tiemsmoosh app an sayed **_WIF DIS APP I KAN MAEK MANNY PEEPS NDEUX 1 FRUM DIFF DIMENSINS WEHN SUM1 LIK SOICHIRO RESURCKSHERS DA TIM AN I DID DIS BAI SKRETE TEKNOLIGY SEAL AMED AN HE WUS PART FF DA RASPEPAHBIO WIF DA UDDER DEUX VOYCED BAI MAAYA SAKIMOTO COS DAT WOOD BE ATETS F ULTERMAET POW BIT YU 1 NEWAYS AN I PALNED DIS HOEL TIMLUP KOS I MADE DA HUNGER NOTE GAMES DA GAME AN I MAED AN EVEYTHING NOET N HEAVEN DEUX MAK DIS APP AN SEAL WUZ PART DEVIL SO I PUT HIS SOLE NDEUX DEVIANTART AFTER TO PIT HIM NOW AS PART OF DEVL AN NOW ILL TEL YU ABOOT POKERMANS COS WEER GUN DEUX DA SKRETE F POKERMANS ON MOTORBIKES CEPT DER R NO MOTORBIKS BUT WII'L TEAT IT LIK DEYR NOW FITE MEH AS I SED MYSELF ASS A POKERMAN WIF BUYTT COS WE ARE BOTH SHINIGAMI AN NEED MORE FITE BUT AKSHELLEY LETTUCE MAK DIS A TRIPPEL FITE WITH EMPRAH AN SOYCHEERIO AN DEVL AD TARA WHIL DARK YAGAMI AN KAHOS RAKE SO IT'S A DUBBLE KOMPETE BUT ON S TIRPILL SO DIS MAEKS THIGS NEIN TIMS ASS EIPK!_** then grinnd so weid his teeth all fell out an punskurd sum kars an maed evinn mur expolsions.

**POKERMANS BATTEL!1**

Enoby used Vampie Wing onn DevL!1

DevL used Pentagram Doom on Enoby! It does't affect Enoby cos she's alreddy Satinist...

Blud used Balck hole spit on Buytt!

Buytt used Fuckslayer Burst to conter da damagge! Blud droped his blood bananas an lots a turn!

Emprah used Wakamoto voyse on Soichiro! Soichiro endured da hit with the Stache Ability!

Soichrio used Tank Wave and Enemy Tanks smooshed DevL, Blud, an Emprah but they shot tehre kannons at da street kreating a pothole!

Khoas uses Mach 666 deux ride over da pot hole! Leading by 51 feets which is like teh size of 17 yards (AN: what feets ar akshelly big enough to coverr 1 turd f yur yards anyways? DAT UNIT MAEKS NO SENS AN S DUM!)

Dark had no porblems wif da pothoel cos he cood hoverr so he used Stealth Nuclear to palnt sum Nuclares onn Khoas seid.

Enoby tossed som rokks an DevL got blinded by da Nuclears an even doh he ate dem f brekkfast he punched himself in his blidness cos Enoby twitsed his fits cos he aimed at his bik's wheel when tying deux puch Enoby cos da forke shot his fist rite bake n2 ham.

DevL was blided an gave up Pokermans battling so Enoby won thakes deux Dark.

Blud ate sum Blood Bananas taht he revokered so he gote a byt f helth but code only defend hemsalf 4 nao.

Buytt used Groinsaw an Blud's hedd tiwsted so he fanited an had to give up Pokermans fite.

Soichiro used Bullet Train on EMparh wich was priroty move so he steamrolled Emprah an bulleted him down but Emprah gave another Wakamoto shout that downed teh whol udder teem so it was a darw.

Dark an Khoas carhesd rite ndexu da theetr at teh sam tim so dat rake was also a draw wich left eve1y felling meh in general but also exited 4 da muvee an dey got tons a sancks but dey wer prikey as f-ck so Buytt used the Everything Note to make theater prikes not suk an dey saw da film.

**AFTER DA MOVIE**

Khoas grinned, "Nao were where wee?" ass he pished a teleportal an dey war bak deux da friezaframe from da beganing. Tehn dey all kollided an felw off n2 al direkshuns.

_SOZ 4 DIS CAHP BEENG FILLER BERT DIS IDEA WAS JUTS DEUX GOOD! REEL FITE BEGIN NECKS CAP!_


	25. REEL FIGHT! ALSO KYOJIN VS CYDERMEN!

_AN: OMG LROD STRAFISG WTF HITAUS I WUZ WURYED YU WOODENT REED MOAR FIK BUT YU R BAKE SO YU WILL YAY AND LOL!1 THIS CHAP HAS TITAN BERT FIGHTING CYDERMAN BUT A SURPIRES SO JUTS WATE AN RAED COS DIS GUD B GUN!111_

**ON ALL THE WALLS!1**

Dark Yagami, Soichiro, Enoby, Buytt, Khaos, Emprah, Blud, an DevL and everyone elks f impotence ware n all walls f da rrom and some leaking metal fuild leeked from da rrof.

"Cyder!" Blud grinned and threw in a sole he was keeping since it was death noted. It was... ADACHI!11

"I AM CYDERADAKI AN IM GONG DEUX GIT MAH RIVINGE ON RUYK BOAT I DONUT SEE HEM SO ILL JUTS ATTACK ALL DOES HU WARKED WIF HIM!" Adachi evilled and simoned his new eviller Magatsu-Izanagi. MI now holded a blood nuclear speer aka a BLOODCLEAR HALBERD as he evilled "NOW I WILL REVANGE!"

But then Dark saw... BERT! And rubber ducky deux cos he borroed et furm Ernei! He also saw a new note ofrm da center a TITAN NOTE!

(SN: "DOA" Shingeki no Kyojin)

Dark worte "Bert" and Bert was a Titan and he had a massive titan deux cos IT'S FOCKING BERD!

Bert clanged his fist against bloodclear and bloodfire saprekd and some scorched CyderAdachi and he fell on some golden panti Blud keeped encase Cyders would be rebelcyders. Blud girnned doh...

THE CYDER WAS A MUTATE AND ALREDDY HAD GOLED IN IT SO CYDERMEN NO WEAK GOLD MORE AND BLUD FIKED ALL UDER WEEKNISES DEUX AMEK A RACE OF CYDERGAMI WICH S SUPPER POWEFUL!

Tehn Blud longed at Buytt but buytt fuckslayed Blud's massive subway trane and was lik **_FUCK YOU FUCKING FUCKSLAYER I'M GONNA FUCKIN' SLAY YOU BACK IN DA FUCKSLAYERS!_**

Buytt grinned back **_THAT IS FUCKING FUNNY MY FUCKING FUCK OF A SUCCESOR COS IM GONA FUKSLEIGH YUUUUUUUUUU!1_** but then Blud mowhawked him in the face and they punched and kicked and bit and hedbuted and spat but der spit kankeld oat sos dat did no damag.e

DevL lunched at Dark and yaled "DARK YAGAMI IS TARGET! DEVL SMOOSH TARGET! DUEL IS DEVL WIN!" Dark jumped on his face punched him in da noes but DevL sneezed him DEUX da selinG tehn Khaos lounged at Drak but he Quantum Note "Khoas is magnatik deux plasmae" and Khoas was plasmaed until he suked in all da litnig an plasmy so Dark unmagnated him so ha was safe to kik but his kik met punsh an dey falled on da folor an DevL lifted Khoas whil Enoby gave Dark sum ariel supper.

Emprah and Awesome ingauged a battel of chess but it was boring even when Awesome set on Chess Geass and da pans all shoted nuclears and all that was leffed were kweens so dey charged straight into eech udder and den pies on bored no moar. "DIE YOU PIES OF S-IT!" da deux shoted and shotted fists from tehyre eyes cos Awesome set his EG on FIST GEASS but the Emprah had DEUX EVEYTHING GEASS AN A TIRD 1 ABOVE BUT AWESOME SET HIS ON OMEGA FIST AND PUNCHED THE EMPRAH SO HARD HE FELW ALL DA WAY BAEK DEUX GENDO AND JEDA HWHO WOR WATHCING! Then Gendo lolled "surves yu rite for kopying my Instrumentality paln wif yor shoe wen it turdend deux a pour menz verchion f mai shoe (AN: IS THIS TRU? I NEVER SAWED COED GEESE BUT I HERD DIS HAPPEND AND DEN DA WRITTER MAEK VALVRAPE WICH IS VAMPIRE GEASS WICH IS LIKE AWESOME OF DA REBELLION COS IT HAS LASERS AND CAIN ACTS JUTS LIK MAO IN DA END CILFFHANGA WIF ALL LEVITATE AND ETERNAL COMMUNITS EMPRAH!)

The Emprah was reely angey so he grabed some cyder and jimped deux Blud riftputer wich was a komputer that managed da irfd and summond... LELOOSH!1 Then pored cyder and he was CYDERLELOOSH!

Adachi feel indeux da goled paned form da bloodfire sparked an he panted noa and excalmed "NO THIS PAINT!1" tehn lolled evilly with gun as MI shoted a bloodclear and he shoted it and expulsion blatsed berts arm but he was a Titan so it gerw bak. Tehn he made rubber ducky into ship and felw high up and dorp kikked Adachi so he got sorbed into Magatsu-Izanagi do liv cos his psyical form was beeted so he sacrifisd hmislef duex hs Persona. Tehn he slicked at da iar an blod fire formed incross so he stabbed it and it shoted forward and KRUSIFYED BERT!

Bert was in pain and on fire put he hurled his falming bodee into da bloodclear AND TEHY EXPOLDED AN BOTH DYED and da expolshen belw up Emprah's bodee so he was now Headprah on a helicopper tingy and shoted lasers and nuclears and whipped cream pies so Awesome was Pi-Face but he licked all da creym and it was tasty and sweet deux SO NOW HE HAD A SUGER RUSH BUFF AND SHOTED A SPEEDBALL INTO HIS LEFT EYE AND IT PEARSED INDEUX HS BRANE AND ALL OF HIM BELW UP CEPT DA UDDER TWO GEASS COS TEHY FELL OFF FRUM DA BALTS AND AWESOME TRADED HIS OTHER TWO GEASS SO _NOW HE HAD FREE EVEYTIHNG GEES!__**1**_

Tehn Awsum loked at Cyderlellosh, and he new what has tobe DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

TO BE CONTINUED... NOT YET COS THIS CHAP IS'T LUNG ENUFF YET!~

(SN: "GANG PALNK GALLON" DKC)

So DevL golewd wif all da soles agann an unleeshed an blats an both Dark and Kahos ware lunched baek but Enoby was immune to Satan powes so now dose deux cahrged n an enoby salsad his spiky manthing but that shoted spikes that pearsed Enoby's wings so shii was grunded till dey regenrated but sum ff dos spikes had e Jechted indeux DevL so he was hutr dooh.

**_ON DA SELING_**

Dark and Kahos kepped fiting an met punshis wehn Khoas brote upp "I'm yor Anti-Stu, ad yu stil donut no da tru resin I wuz bron? Haoh deux yu tink yu'll beet mii?"

"Not lik Enoby or Awesome knew whi 4 Vlodemont and Zaber lol!" Lolled Dark.

"**BOAT DEY DID** cos Zaber wuz form his writer's orphaning and Vlodemont was cos Tara wanted to be full on evil but codent be cos she had to kill him cos she's not rly as goffik as she tinks she is she's maor off a tryhard and yu helped git dat n her hed bot yu never botered to lean wy I exits and dats why yor Reset Note falyed and Im tied deux yu as lung as tings r lik dat an I bet yull nevr figre ut 4 yorsilf but Ill tlel yo n e wais and da troof s yu juts want to be da bets lik Light wich has to deux wif L and Mello and Near boat dat's anudder sotry 4 layter boat wat yu need to no s my powelevel s always abovv yurs cus yu keep wanting stronger and Ill always hunt yu an yu kan deux nutting tile yu dye but if yu dye Ill taek yur powee an becum so poweful yod be karzy deux tri n kil mii but yu kanned cos as long as ou liv as humen stu I kan alwais due dis _**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_ so now lets ed dis in da Fi nail baddul whar Kahos taeks Dark Yagami OoT **_ONES ADD 4 ALE IN DA NAYM F SUMPRIM EMPRAH OFF BRITANNIA!_**"

Watari and Shakespeer and Near herd dis and gapsed but dey had a paln doh da cots wood be premanet so tehy signeald a paln deux Soichiro and all for f dem reddied posses.

Buytt and Blud ware in loke betwen fukslayers and Blud's sahrp blood banana claws wehn Blud brote up **_HOW CAN YU DEFEET MII WEN YU DONUT EVEN NO MY REEL NAYM!?_** Buytt hestiated and blud borke da loked attak so Buytt stagered bake abit and shooted **_WAT IS LIGHT'S REEL NAYM_** cos Blud cod hid it form Shinigami Eyes cos he was a Shinigami!

**_LIGHT AND DARK DEUX NEEDS A SHOTE BRAKE COS WII NEED A SYDE SOTRY ABOOT WAT VLUD WAS DONG N HEAVEN DRING ALL TEH TIMLUPS AND WE ALSO MUTS LEAN... LIGHT'S REAL NAYM 4REELZ!1_**


End file.
